Taking Her Stand
by Innocent99
Summary: Hinata finally stands up for what she wants, paired with her new friend she sets for Suna for a simple medical mission that turns into somthing more, love, suprises, and a life she isn't so sure of.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:Hinata finally stands up for what she wants. Leaving the day she turns twenty-one, and rightfull age to inheriting her title as "Hyuuga-Clan Leader" Hinata disapears leaving behind two letters. She finds herself traveling to Suna with eighteen docters and nurses to help the sand villages medical shortage. Hinata finds a new friend, a new life and thinks nothing could get better..or so she thought. When she unwittingly catches the eyes of a certain sand nin will she find true love...or just be scared away?**

**Innocent: Hello all! Welcome to my very first fanfic, hope you enjoy..it is my first so do not be too harsh. I am planning on two sequels or..two storys that branch off from this one. So without further ado, Chapter one!**

**Chapter One: Goodbye Letters**

_Dear Father,_

_I Hinata Hyuuga from this day forward denounce my title as Hyuuga Heir. I have decided that no matter how har I would try to be the leader of this clan. it is not somthing I can nor wish to do.. I have made arrangments to live the rest of my life comfortable so please, do not worry. I know that I have always been a burden with my weak personality and strenght, so I hope and know that Hanabi shall make a better leader then I ever could. I love you._

_Love always_

_Hinata H._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX _

_Dear Hinabi_

_I've watched you grow from a tiny baby to the strong young woman you are today. I hope you will not be angry with me for placing my dutys upon your shoulders but Hanabi, we both know I'd collapse under the weight. You are more then capable then me to carry out theses dutys as Hyuuga Heir. Please, take care of father and never, ever give up little one! Enclosed is mother's ring, passed dwon from her to me and now to you. Take care of I know you will. Maybe one day too you will have her locket, but for now it is in my pocession. I love you._

_Love always_

_Hinata H._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX _

Seventeen-year-old Hanabi fingered the silver ring. She had seen it on Hinata's finger plenty of times but hadn't actually seen it close up. It was beautifull. A small diamond sat proudly at it's center and embedded in the sterling silver on either side of the diamond were two tiny doves.

Just like Neji always said, just like Hinata was. But Hinata's cage was open and she had taken the chance and flown off.

"Fly Nii-san. Fly." She whispered gazing at the moon from her window as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Large fists came down with equally loud thumps ontop of the wooden desk. The meeting with the elders had been useless. They couldnt force Hinata, now a full-grownwoman into cominh back or accepting her title.

Hiashi remebered all his harsh words to his eldest daughter, all the times he ad let her down when she had conquered somthing great..he had wanted more and more untill she couldnt give yet nearly killed herself by trying to gain his respect. All along she had had it, he just didnt show it and now..he sighed.

Much like Hanabi silent tears built in his opal eyes and travelled down his worn features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocent: Hi! Welcome to Chapter two. This chapter I SWEAR will be longer..the first chapter was just sorta like a short proloug outlining a bit on Hiashi and Hanabi's feelings about Hinata's departure. I'll probably begin Hanabi's story about half way through this story..I'm not too sure!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the show's characters. Though this plot and Azumi are MINE!! HA! -huggles Azumi- She is mine I've had her since like..forever and FINALLY I can fit her into one of my storys! YAY ME:P**

**Chapter Two: Desert Sun**

"I..it's so...hot" Hinata groaned feeling dizzy.

the small team of eighteen medical nin, nine doctors and nine nurses,were only a day away from Suna. Oxen pulled five carts loaded with the team's belongings, mostly clothes and other personal items, no furniture. The medical staff were going to be given free and fully furished apartments for their help that Suna so desperatly needed.

"Of course it's hot!" Azumi chirped splashing water onto her lightly tanned face "We're in the desert and you still have on a jacket Birdie!"

"Well of course _you're _cool." Hinata grumbled back to her friend.

Azumi was decked in a pair of black cargo shorts and a strapless pale blue top. Her feet bore a cute little number, black ballet-slipper looking shoes with pale blue ribbons wrapping around her calves. Azumi was stunning even when she was sweating.

She reminded Hinata of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Flawless tanned skin, straight mid-back lenght blond hair streaked with blue highlights. One her forhead was an aqua-blue marking of a raindrop, her cheeks bore matching stripes, one on each cheek. The thing that got most people were her eyes. Stunning and big puppy dog eyes of pale aqua with tiny flecks of sea-foam green. The net thing that usually got people, expecially guys Hinata noticed was her body..she was a bit on the tall side, super skinny with and hour-glass figure. Hinata felt like such a wallflower next to her.

"Hold on mmkay?" Azumi asked before dashing off towards the cargo leaving Hinata by herself.

The group had settled in for a small break in an oasis they had found not to far from Suna's borders.Hinata took a swig of her newly replenshed water and leaned against a tree and sighed, hugging her jacket quite stubbornly against herself. She hadnt really changed much..or so she thought. She was taller..hair a bit longer almost mid-back lenght now. She had..(blushing at the thought)...curves but soft ones..nothing like Azumi's. In reality she had grown to be a beautifull young woman she just didnt seem to think so.

"I'm ba-ack!" Azumi sang nearly scaring Hinata out of her skin. The twenty-two year old shoved a wad of clothes at her and pointed behind the tree. "I'll guard, you change."

Hinata shook her head "B..but Azumi-chan!"

"GO!" Azumi demanded pulling one of her half puppy-dog half seriously evil-looking face.Hinata gulped...Azumi had a temper and just the thought of putting Azumi in one of her 'Chilly-moods' as Kiba called it sent her scampering behind the tree to change into the new outfit. Hinata sighed as she stripped down, she really was hot and the fabri was so soft and cool. As always Azumi-chan had managed to pick out the perfect outfit that suited her quiet well. Her old clothes, the same ones from the Chuunin exams sat in a pile on the ground..they were the same of course but a size bigger. She wasnt big on..change.

With a light blush she slipped into the outfit Azumi had given her and blushed brighter. Azumi had never lacked in nice clothes..and she also wasnt shy went it came to 'Showing some skin'. Hinata looked herself over..it was a nice outfit she had to admit but..did it have to..reveal so much? She couldnt...wouldnt..ohh..were was..her jacket?!

She looked up suddenly when someone..that someone being Azumi peered over the bushes giggling and triumphantly holding her clothes above her head...her jacket as well.

"Wear that or you go naked my friend! I refuse to let you die of a heat stroke on my watch!" She blew her friend a kiss and took off towards the cargo-wagons to hide Hinata's clothes.

Azumi! Hinata loved the girl to death but sometimes...Hinata sighed hugging herself. Azumi had come from a close-knit family. They hadn't been originally from Konoha either but rather a small village in the mountains called Miazuko or The Village Hidden in the Rain.

They had moved to Konoha several years back because Azumi's father had wanted a change in scenery...and spread the branches of his clan. They were rich, and like the Hyuuga's their clan was powerfull, it was called Mizunino.

Ever since Azumi had begun working as a nurse, her and Hinata had become nearly inseperable, closely followed by Shino and Kiba.

The four were best of friends. Now that the little foursome had split up, Shino becoming an ANBU, Kiba a teacher and instructer for the Ninja Academy, and now the two girls heading for Suna to be nurses, Hinata was going to miss the two they had left behind and was already feeling a bit of homesickness..for her friends.

Hinata sighed looking down at her clothes again. She had to admit it looked pretty good on her. A black pleated skirt fell several inches above her kneecaps, too short for her liking but if she pulled it down any lower her stomache would show. Her top consisted of a light material of pale lavender matching her eyes almost perfectly, two tiny lacy straps were the only things holding the material to her body and it was doing so..a bit tightly. She was nearly purple now. Her mother's necklace gleamed nicely against her pale skin. The silver chain and locket matched the ring that she had left behind. The locket's face was etched with a tiny dove, a single eye could be seen and was made of a tiny diamond. Inside the locket was a picture of Hanabi and her mother..she had never gotten one of her father.

Retying her black books she held her head up..or atleast tried as she stepped into the clearing were the other mideical nin sat..almost imediatly there were cat calls and whistles..she blushed untill she turned almost a very interesting shade of purple and retreated to Azumi's side.

Her best friend was grinning ear to ear polishing her heavy blade. A huge sword nearly as tall and wide as she herself was. It boasted a black hilt and a sparkling silver blade with aqua-blue stripes shimmering at on each blade's side.

Hinata watched warily.

Alot of people thought the weapon didnt fit the cheerfull and sweet nature Azumi had. Of course they hadnt seen Azumi angry or threatened. Nor did they know the she-devil she could be.

Azumi giggled softly at Hinata's sulking.

"Aw cheer up Hinata-chan! We'll be in Suna tommorrow. And you know what they say about Suna's men right?" She winked at her shy friend "Nearly as hot as he desert's sun itself!"

Hinata sighed and smiled softly. As smart as Azumi was she still hadnt noticed how completely head over heels in love Kiba was for her. Or if she did notice she was being an awfull tease. Hinata shook her head, poor kiba, in love with the spawn of satan herself!

"Alright everyone, time to get moving, theres a small town we should reach by nightfall..if we are lucky we can all get a nice bed to sleep in instead of the sand!" Their guide yellled and everyone began packing back up, some stuffing themselves with food as the hurried to keep up.

Hinata watched Azumi try to sweet-talk a guy from his sandwich and then win. She blew the blushing young man a kiss and grinned sweetly "Thank you so much Kero!"

She returned to Hinata's side munching away at the sandwich..finally she couldnt take Hinata's glare.

"What? It was either get a sandwich or be stuck with that stuff you brought. I asked you to pack food and what do I get? Motherlorn raisins and fruit!"

Hinata laughed. It was going to be an intresting walk indeed!

**Innocent: Okay there we are! I know it still is sorta short...but I dont want to write about walking and talking I want a bit of action..which will happen when the group arrives in Suna. Dont you just LOVE Azumi...I neeeded a character that could push Hinata into being a bit less anti-social and a bit bolder! I think she'll do just wonderfully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocent: Eeep! I got reviews, thank you my lovely reviewers!!! Heehee! I was so happy when I read them, I'm glad ya'll like my story! Of course I have to re-edit chapter two..I re-read it and found all the mistakes I'd missed! I'm working on a christmas one-shot now so..hopefully I can get that up and posted soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..once again. Check my room..I hardly own anything...-groan-**

**Chapter 3: Suprises**

"Oh..my god this is soo fucking good!"

Laughter followed Azumi's squealed statement as she popped another black-colored berry into her mouth and closed her eyes savoring it. Azumi had been the first to try the food..no one had even made any moves to eat the strange looking food that the large round table held. The banquet was being served in their honor for aiding Suna.

Hinata watched as everyone began filling their plates and began making her own, she wasn't very hungry.

"Oh! Tequila!" Azumi purred and Hinata's eyes widened as she took a swig of her frosted glass.

'Oh no, not again!' Azumi plus tequila equaled..lots of things. Bad things. Hinata frowned...and she had to share the apartment with a drunken idiot!

"Have some it's yummy!" Azumi held the glass under her nose and she wrinkled, nose scrunching in distaste.

Last time this had happened Kiba had held her mouth open, Shino had held down her arms and Azumi had poured a little bit of sake mouth. Hinata had gagged and coughed and swallowed the disgusting stuff..she had no intention of drinking anything like it now.

"N..No thanks Azu-chan..." She tried pushing it away but Azumi brought it back with a vengeance.

"Aw come on Birdie! You cant be innocent forever!"

She shook her leaning her chair back to further escape the foul smelling liquid.

"Drink it..drink it, drink it!" Azumi brought up the full blown chant until practically everyone had joined in. Hinata sank into her chair.

"Come on Hinata-kun!" Kero had sidled next to Azumi, he didn't have a chance with her, Azumi hadn't even noticed his presence.

"N..no thats alright.." Her words were drowned out in the chanting and she sank lower into her chair until she couldn't sink anymore or she'd be on the floor.

No one had noticed the tall man enter the room until he was behind Hinata's chair glancing first down at the blushing girl then at the chanters, who had grown silent. Hinata oblivious to the Kamikaze slowly sat up in her chair and frowned at Azumi still blushing bright

red.

Hinata rose slowly and scowled at Azumi "You...are..going to..." She paused..wondering what everyone was staring at. Turning slowly Hinata made a noise between a yelp and a squeak and faced forward again face turning from light pink to bright purple in mere seconds.

"Now then." Gaara cleared his throat, if he was amused he didn't show it. "On behalf of Suna I welcome and thank you for aiding us in our time of need. Now Work starts first thing tomorrow at seven am sharp, no excuses. An outbreak of some sort of disease has broken out. It drains the person's chakra and shuts down vital organs. We haven't come up with a cure or have even located where the virus even comes from. All we know is that it's dangerouse..and it's spreading quickly. We have 67 patients being treated for this very disease and more yet are coming. We need the cure." He nodded at the solemnly.

"Now, Enjoy your dinner and get a good night's rest. Seven AM."

He was about to turn around but seemed to decide against it and instead, his sand seeped from his gourd and turned Hinata's chair until she, still red faced, was facing him. His non-existent eyebrows raised.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Didn't expect to see you here."

Hinata bit her bottom lip and shrugged slightly, not sure of what to say.

"Are you not supposed to be home..running the Hyuuga clan now?"

"I..I denounced the title Gaara-san."

He nodded then seemed to relax slightly..as if her being here in a room of strangers somehow comforted him. Hinata studied him as he studied her. He looked tired...the lines around his eyes darker then what they were supposed to be. Sea foam green eyes were red-shot and he didn't seem to be himself. She remembered last time she had seen him, a year or two ago. Naruto had invited her to eat with them at the Raman-Cart. She had sat in-between her friend and the Kamikaze hardly eating and chattering softly with Naruto, any attempts to put Gaara into the conversation failed. He hadn't spoken once. In fact his little welcome speech was the most she had ever heard him utter.

"You still have Byakugan?"

She blinked surprised at the question "Of course I do!" Hinata frowned..where was this going. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, burning holes in her back, her face flushed lightly.

Gaara gave her another nod and walked from the room, his sand turned her back around before retreating into his gourd.

Hinata stared at her plate until chatter rose up around the table again. Azumi leaned in real close and whispered lightly in her ear.

"What was that about?"

Hinata shrugged "I know him. He as in the Chunin exams when I was thirteen...he's a friend of Naruto's, I..I had l..lunch with them last year."

Azumi grinned "he's not so bad looking. Kinda rough ya know?"

Hinata turned a brighter red and 'eeped' "Azu-chan!!"

"Hmph." Azumi straightened herself and began eating again..not to mention..drinking...Hinata sighed.

It was going to be a crazy night...again...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Azumi screeched bolting from her bed.

"You have fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed and eat before we need to get out of here." Hinata grumbled from the door way.

"AHHH FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Azumi was tangled in her motherload of pillows and blankets, she had issues when it came to bed-comfort. She had to have tons of blankets and pillows with her smack in the middle of her 'nest' as she called it.

Azumi's eyes were blood-shot and she was holding her head as she gathered an armload of clothes and barreled her way into her bathroom slamming the door shut.

"I tried to...you started groaning things about evil bumblebees! The you just flicked me off!" Hinata grumbled.

"Only fifteen minutes!" She called again and grinned as something heavy and hard hit the bathroom door with a loud thump.

"Gah! stupid, fucking, bear screwing, bee-baggering..." Azumi's curses were cut of by the sound of running water. Hinata retreated into the kitchen and fixed Azumi a cup of coffee and toast.

She was fully dressed, wearing the black skirt Azumi had given her and a pale pink tank top. Over her outfit she wore the uniform a white nurses coat she wore open with white tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail and the white nurse's cap sat atop her head, red cross gleaming proudly.

In ten minutes Azumi ran into the kitchen hopping on one foot as she struggled to shove on a pair of blue flip-flops. She wore the same uniform as she herself did, but underneath the coat she wore a light blue sun dress. Her hair was dry(hardly) and shoved into a very messy thrown-together bun with strips of long hair falling into her face.

"Move move move!" Azumi yelped grabbing her breakfast and bolting from the apartment and into the hall. Before Hinata even made it to the staircase, Azumi was shooting down the street, pushing people out of her way and cursing angrily.

Hinata sighed and jogged after her friend.

_'Azumi can run really fast when she wants too..'_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX_

"I don't care, no excuses. If you are late again Az-UMI you will have to work the late shift, do you understand. Don't back talk me either!"

Azumi opened her mouth to say something when Hinata's soft hand was clamped over it.

"We're so..sorry Ayan-sama! I..it will never h..happen a..again.I promise!"

"never the less I expect you two here half an hour early for the next three weeks. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded furiously and dragged Azumi off. As soon as the two rounded the corner she withdrew her hand.

"That fucking moron! It wasn't my fault i was late..the traffic this early is horrible!! You saw it! i swear that bitch has ha it out for me since..since I first began! You remember my first day..you were the one that saved me!"

"Dropping a pile of towels in the middle of the hall way isn't saving you exactly.." Hinata muttered and Azumi scowled at her.

"It gave her someone else to yell at!" Azumi kicked the wall then glared down at her clipboard.

"I got a Mr.Ito in room 5...I'll see you at lunch..." Hinata watched her friend stomp off angerly...shoving past Keno without so much as a second glance.

Leaning against the wall she looked over her own assignments for the day..

"Mr..Sansuno? Room 208..third floor..."

She frowned flipping through her papers until the hospital's map was found.

"Oh.."

Five minutes later she was reading door numbers aloud.

"207..208!"

She pushed the sliding door open and was instantly greeted by a young woman's face. The girl smiled brightly..too brightly at her then pulled her into the room shaking her hand then tackling her into a warm hug. Hinata blushed and pulled away.

"Uhmm?"

"I'm nurse Yuri! I'll be your Suna partner here at the hospital! Oh..and the rest of our little..'team' Thats Dr.Momoko and Dr Purin!"

Two men were bent over several medical charts and nodded.

"Thats your first patient for the day..Mr. Sansuno...he's got the sickness!" Yuri smiled brightly "So do your thing!"

Hinata blinked "uhmm..wait..what? i thought i was just..taking notes and things...what do you mean?" She stuttered biting her bottom lip.

Dr.Purin, a tall cold looking man with black hair tied into a tight ponytail and warm brown eyes smiled slightly at her.

"Don't mind Yuri..she acts like she's constantly on coffee..." He walked to wards her and shook her hand.

"Hinata-Kun..you are a Hyuuga yes?"

"Well yes..yes..but.."

"Then we need you to.." he made his eyes wide and wiggled his eyebrows. She blinked and stared.

"Byakugan?"

"But I'm just a nurse..I don't exactly..."

"You have more experience then us!" Mr.Momoko piped in leaning against the bed and frowning at the shaking patient.

"But your..docters?"

"Yes but we hardly attended med school."

"Oh..dear.."

"Oh dear is right! So Hina-kun..you don't mid Hina-kun do you? Do your thing Hina!"

She nodded..head spinning and activated Byakugan. She knew what she had to do but usually..it wasn't something she had to do! The doctors in Konoha knew how to treat and diagnose patients. She walked to the bed and leaned dover lightly studying first his heart..and gasped.

"I'm taking notes! Shoot!" Yuri said next to her holding a clipboard and pen.

"Theres a black bug on his heart..it's..latched onto it like a tick!"

"Uhm..latched..tick..heart.."

"What about the rest of the body?" Hinata paused and frowned slightly. they were like med students just out of school and being given their first jobs..full of questions! Hinata looked him over again.

"His bladder...his..pancrease..his lungs and..his brain..they.." She placed her hand on his head and pushed a bit of her chakra into him, doing a quick sweep of his chakra system.

"He's been poisoned! The bugs are a sort of..virus..man-made by the looks of it and they are designed to drain chakra and shut down the organs at a rapid pace. We need to get the patients all on antibiotics and..get a team up on a cure.."

Hinata de activated Byakugan. "And painkillers..get painkillers, they are doing some painful damage...They weren't kidding when they said you needed help, anyone could have figured this out!"

"What are you waiting for MOVE!" Hinata nearly yelled. she was furious, Konoha had sent them on a nearly impossible mission. With only nine qualified docters...this hospital needed more then just their small team, they needed to actual have their doctors schooled!

Yuri and the two doctors scrambled from the room muttering things like 'right on it' and 'yes ma'am!'

Hinata sighed picking up her clipboard and scribbling some notes. If anyone could whip theses people into shape it would start with Azumi...she always knew what to do.

Dr.Momoko returned with the medicine and handed it to her.

"Please tell me you know??"

He shook his head sheepishly. Hinata sighed and demonstrated how to fill the syringe then inject it into the veins.

"It inst hard at all. He'll need some of this every...I'd say four hours..everyone who tests positive for this poison should be on this. Get..get the Konoha medical staff on it..we can get the check-ups done in next to no time at all.." She sighed again.

'And to think..' Hinata thought watching Momoko scramble from the room 'This is the first day on the job!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Black creepy bugs." Azumi nodded. "I got the same response. the team I was assigned was absolutely clueless, the other nurse is sixteen..and she fainted when I injected the man with the antibiotics!"

Azumi poked at her food frowning. "This is impossible we need more help!"

"We should talk to the Kamikaze about this...it.there is something weird going on. Those bugs weren't accidentally contracted..it's a poison."

"Exactly. I overheard some of OUR doctors talking, they're putting all the infected patients onto the top floor and then keeping the fourth floor empty..in hopes of not infecting other patients. It's smart but the poison could be air born. This is crazy!"Azumi groaned banging her head against the table after pushing her food away.

"I've only trained to be a nurse and they had me doing things a doctor should have done..I was..I got so pissed!"

"They did the same to me." Hinata muttered.

"Yeah, I tried healing the patients I've had that were infected and got no response, even with my Healing Flood Jutsu it didn't work..this poison isn't in the blood its..just a thing..it's..arg!!" She hit her head several times and groaned. "It was done on purpose, there is no way it was an accident."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Gaara stood next to their table, arms folded and a slight frown on his face.

Azumi glared and stood from her chair "Kamikaze or not your a bastard!" She growled under her breath, eyes flashing angrily.

"Your medical staff doesn't just need help it needs schooling, no wonder your bloody city is getting killed off. This is a political thing isn't it? Which nation did you piss off?"

"Azumi!" Hinata protested standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Gaara's face remained emotionless. "She's right Hinata. We have reason to believe that the Land Of Lightening has...poisoned food supplies..our main water-supply maybe even the sand itself."

Hinata felt anger stir up within her.

"So you get us set into an impossible mission?" she snapped..then clamped her hands over her mouth and blushed brightly.

"Actually I ...told Tsunada exactly who I wanted..you..were just and added bonus. Tsunada helped me pick out the best qualified for this job...she knew perfectly well what you were getting into."

Azumi looked a bit flattered. "I was chosen?"

"Don't get to full of yourself Miazuno-San..it's mostly for your Jutsu."

She glared at him again, he ignored her and instead his gaze fell onto Hinata. "We are evacuating all patients who are not infected into our arena...it's been tented over and has more then enough room and supplies to maintain a make-shift hospital. Suna is being put on a lock down...nothing foreign in or out, we are digging into our water preserves and taking precautions. Now that Konoha's medical team knows what they're up against your sole object is to figure out a cure..and where it is coming from."

Hinata blinked, and Gaara continued. "Your team and the infected patients are going to be working in the hospital. I will be there everyday to over see the work with our..special trained ninjas..for protection. Lightening Ninjas have beeen..coming onto Suna's borders unannounced."

"But without a guide.." Azumi scowled.

"Exactly. We have a traitor."

Hinata sank into her chair. "This is hopeless..we are only nurses and we know this is nearly impossible. Nine doctors and nine nurses are not going to have the experience to do this!"

Hinata shrugged glancing at the clock. "We're on shift. Come on Azu."

Hinata left the table not turning to see if Azumi was following , which she wasn't.

Azumi's eyes narrowed at Gaara. "You stay away from Hinata you understand me? Kamikaze or not..it's just a title, I'll still kick your ass if anything happens to her. I'm all she's got."

Turning on her heel she ran to catch up with her friend. Gaara watched them leave untill Temari appeared at his side.

"You know..that really wasnt the best way of gaining the Hyuuga's trust."

"We need her..she'll come around. Tsunada said so herself." Gaara replied "Start the evacuation and lock down."

Temari nodded. 'All this lying..Gaara what are you doing?'

**Innocent: I am not so proud of this chapter. I need to do a little research in the medical procedure before I get another chapter up and running. I was debating on wether or not to just start chapter three from scratch again but..I ended up doing a bit of editing instead yet I still do not approve of it!!! ARG! I have tons of EOCT coming up and I've been sooo distracted with my studies that there has to be atleast a ton of paper sitting in my waste basket with "Chapter Three" written on the top then tons of writing..I had to look up some words..since my english isnt..all as fluent as I want.**

**The only reason I decided not to erase all of this is because the first parts are..well I like them it's just the whole getting into the first day at the hospitol and just jumping into the drama and plot...hmm. I swear my next chapter with be better!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocent: Wow. I am so happy!! I really didnt think I'd get this many reviews so fast..eight..yippie! I'm glad everyone likes my story and yes -gasp- Gaara is a little evil right now with his lying but..heehee I'm not saying what he is up to untill well..the plot unfolds Which it sorta has..just no one knows whats happening exept for me!! Yay! I love this little seat of power. -cheesy grin-**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Azumi is MINE. The plot is MINE. I have this in WRITING.**

**Chapter Four: Getting to the Core of the Problem**

"This isnt making any bit of sense!" Azumi sighed blowing her messy hair from her face and beating her fists onto the water's surface. The nurse was up to her neck is boiling hot water and had been since the moment her and Hinata had entered the bathhouse, poor Hinata was still trying to get use to the heat.

"How can you concentrate in hot water..I feel like a lobster!" Hinata muttered. She was waist high in the water and still hadn't sat down yet, but prefered moving around shifting her weight from foot to foot and trying to get used to the heat.

Azumi paused in her rant and grinned "Well..you look like a lobster if that helps!" Hinata rolled her eyes the heat was making her skin red.

"Ha ha very funny." She plopped down into the water with a tiny yelp. "Hey! What was that for?" She sputtered as soon as her head broke the surface. Somthing cold and hard unwrapped itself from her leg and returned to Azumi curling into a tiny ball then disapearing completely. It was ice.

"It got you used to it. Just breath..in and out..in and out. Relax. Let the water sooth you into calmness." Azumi sighed happily ignoring Hinata's pitifull excuse for a death glare.

"Okay so back to the facts." Azumi sat up straighter and began again..from the beginning. Hinata mentally groaned. Azumi had a suspicion..a kind of wild suspicion about the whole bug-poison situation.

"Obviously someone planted them there..randomly since the victims range from rich to poor..important to non-important.."

"Azumi!" Hinata cut-in "Everyone is important."

"I mean politically and status wise..jeeze." She flicked water at her friend.

"The bugs..okay okay poison..I'll humor you...The poison sucks energy and chakra at once..while cutting down the body's defences..so the question is where does the chakra go..It just..disapears and I've gotten some strange readings of energy from the little buggers. I think it's actually a Jutsu. I mean this is to advanced for just poison and Kumogakure seems to have been quiet lately..I've been scounting around for Info about it..the locals seem a bit..sketchy when it comes to sharing info..I dont think they trust me." Azumi pouted lightly 'Do I look that bad?"

Hinata giggled "No." She turned serious again "But a Jutsu...there is too much of it going on for it to be a Jutsu unless.."

"Exactly. You thinking what I'm thinking my friend?" Hinata just frowned.

"But that would mean..they'd have to be..really smart to figure up all this math..."

Azumi grinned "Watch this...I've been working on it all day..." using hand movements..not motions Hinata noticed, water rose at Azumi's will creating numbers..large math problems in the air then freezing still holding upright in place. Azumi was chewing her lower lip as she concentrated and suddenly her movements stopped. Hinata blinked..the water kept moving...

"Uhmm Azu-chan?"

"Mmm..?" Azumi didnt move. Again Hinata noted neither did her hands yet the water kept moving..kept arranging themselfs.

"How are you..with out..motions and.."

Azumi blinked and her hands suddenly moved again she stopped her math-problem and looked horrified for a moment then quickly regained composer.

"I ermmm...somthing I've been practicicing..instead of signals with the hands and fingers, its with the feet..erm..and toes..see watch.." she stuttered lifting a foot from the water her toes wiggled and the water moved..her hands completely still, sligthly submerged in water. "See? Pretty neat huh? It's weird..but I had a lot of time on my hands.."

Hinata raised her eyebrow, not buying it but decided to let it slide, they had other things to worry about. She looked at the numbers still floating above her head.

"Sixty patients..it's an even number so...wait..why twelve ninjas?" Hinata frowned she didnt like math much.

"They switch out. Two people per ten victims. One person can easily keep hold on his jutsu expecially when his jutsu re-stocks his chakra levels..so even if he wastes tons of chakra he is still getting it back ten times over..they break..I think every five hours..see?" she pointed at a small equation, one that didnt make Hinata's head spin. "They switch out..and the next person takes control..if we can get the exact times they switch out..thats not only their weakest moment but also the best way to get the buggers out without them knowing untill.." she grinned "They either pass out because lack of energy or if they are as good as I think they are start to relize they aren't getting chakra back. It's ..well I admire all the work they put into this..it's..perfect..hardly any flaws what so ever!"

"So..we are dealing with..scientists..docters what?"

"Both..a mixture of both plus I'd say the right ninjas that actually mastered these Techniques..if they learned how to quicken the rate at which chakra is being lost..they would be nearly unbeatable as soon as they got the bugs into the person's system..which is what I still dont get...since Jutsus aren't transfered between food or drink..maybe a mixture of shadowing..or somthing..I arg..."

Hinata just stared. She had known her friend was smart..but..not this smart.

"I just need to get this all in writing..which I've done half-way already and I set us up with a meeting with Gaara-san and Temaris-San tommorow night..for dinner " Azumi grinned brightly. "Temari was so stubborn at first..but I convinced the bloody idiot!"

Hinata blinked "Wait..us? We...as in you and me? And what did you say to Temari?"

"I just told her that unless she wanted the whole village destroyed by pissed of lightening nin she'd give me a fucking appointment. We settled on dinner."

"Watch your language! And why me?"

"Because..you are the only one that will back me up on this..plus you were the one that got me to thinking." Azumi shrugged "Besides don't you wanna see Gaara?" Azumi stood up and walked out of the bath grabbing a towle and tossing it at Hinata.

"No..no..I dont..I mean..uhm.he's just..what do you mean?" Hinata was blood red as she dried herself off, when she finally turned around Azumi was completely dried, hair too.

"I hate when you do that" Hinata muttered.

"Anyways I'm an expert when it comes to stuff like this..Gaara was giving you the eye!"

"You mean the death glare..oh yeah..I saw that look too." Hinata muttered wrapping her robe around herself and gathering her shampoo and soap into a small bucket before wrapping her hair into the towel.

"Donr worry I'll keep the moody idiot away from you. I dont trust him."

"Why not?"

"I dont know..but there is somthing..strange about all this..I mean think about it..why me? Why us..I think he knew you'd be coming...you were a volunteer...you were not supposed to be here but he didnt seem suprised."

"He did too!"

"Did not"

Hinata scowled "Did too!"

"Dont argue with me..you always loose!" Azumi warned as she tied her bathrob around herself. "Lets go get some sleep, tommorow is going to be a loooong day!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"WHAT?" Gaara nearly screeched jumping up from his desk-chair and glaring daggers at his sister.

"We have a dinner appointment with that Azumi girl and..the Hyuuga."

"Who set this up?"

"Azumi comfronted me with..a very seriouse threat Gaara, I think Azumi has..well got somthing...she looked troubled..distracted."

Gaara tapped is fingers on th desk. Temari got the message.

"She quite nicely told me that unless I wanted the whole village destroyed by pissed of lightening nin I'd give her a fucking appointment" Temari's eyebrow raised. "She told me dinner tommorow night, be there or she'd.erm.."

Gaara tried to hide his amusment..whatever that hot-headed girl had said obviously upset Temari..or scared her atleast.

"She'd personally shover her..her..sword up my ass."

"And you think she 'd do it?" Temair stared at him with her mouth open..it took her a moment to relize he was being humorous...she smiled slightly.

"Actually..I think she would atleast try." she laughed lightly "it's a really big sword..."

She watched her baby brother grin "Yeah..it's big...it's hard to imagine her carrying the damn thing around. Okay..dinner. The Hyuuga will be there?"

"Thats what she said.." Temari bowed, hiding her smile "I'll be heading to my room now..good night, bro."

"Hey Temari?" she paused at the door. "loveyasis" He said in one breath then busied himself with cleaning his desk.

Temari smiled brightly.."I love you too Gaara-kun."

Out in the hall Temari couldnt help but do a tiny victory dance 'Gaara is getting better!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm going to go home..throw off these smelly clothes and go to sleep." Hinata moaned dragging herself down the sidewalk to keep up with Azumi.

Azumi grinned, she was sprawled out inside a bubble floating a bit ahead of her friend and above everyone's heads.

The day had been long and hard...they had almost been late to work that morning. Most of the docters hadnt even showed up which meant more work..all of the patients not infected were sent to the other make-shift clinic and the hospitol was empty. Hinata had gotten lost seven times, nearly fell down a flight of stairs and had been thrown up on. The patients were getting worse..they would die within the next week if somthing wasnt done and dine fast.

"Hey watch it!" Someone shouted angrily at Hinata as they bumped into her. Azumi flicked the man off, jumping into protective mode.

"Oh fuck off you jackass..mind were you are going..if you injure a Konoha docter your damn village is screwed! Dont make me freeze your balls off!"

The man seemed to deflat slightly and scrambled off quickly at Azumi's threats.

"Anyways..Hinata remeber..tonight we have dinner with the Kazekage and his sister!" Azumi cheered sarcastically and Hinata groaned.

"I want to sleeeeeep..." She groaned as they reached their apartment. Azumi's bubble popped and she landed lightly outside their door fumbling through her pockets untill she came up with a key. "Quick showers, throw on that black dress I layed out for you on my chair and I'll do your hair mmkay? We have to look good..but proffesional. We are eating at his manor so we have to make a good impression!"

Unlocking the door she let Hinata in then closed it.

_'I'm sorry Hinata I know you are tired..but..we have to help save Suna..even if they got themselvs into this mess.'_

Azumi followed Hinata into her room.

"I am not wearing that!" Hinata screeched.

**Innocent: Hahahahahah! Cliff hanger! Dont you just LOVE me? Hmm...this chapter came out short..but much better..I am swamped with Christmas shopping right now..and my advisor told me my accent wasnt American enough and that mis-used words sometimes..arg...it made me very angry! So I've been sorta sulking around the house...accidently cursed my tacher out in french..of course I told her all I said was "holy crap"..but she bought it so..oh well! But I'm back up and running..all this Christmas cheer is affecting me and I had a spurt of energy today!! Thanks to all my reviewrs..I'm glad the last chapter was suprising! Hee hee...bad, bad Gaara! Well next chapter is going to be..funny...the Dinner...dun dun dun!! Squee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocent: More reviews...heehee!! So here is an early Christmas gift..I started a new chapter -huge grin- I got a certain review that made me really really happy, my first feedback on Azumi thanks to Spochemu, I'm glad you like her!! Heres my update!**

**Disclaimer: No owning of any sort...Mang, Anime...or otherwise...but I do have a computer..that counts as somthing, no?**

**Chapter five: Lets Get This Straight**

"Aww come on it's fine...get out here so I can do your hair!" Azumi was seated in pants and bra on her bed combing out her hair with long strokes rolling her eyes at the bathroom door.

"I cant believe..how did you...I had it locked up..and didnt bring it and..." Hinata's voice was muffled.

"This is why I love that little Hanabi girl of yours..she told me all about this certain Kimono..your mother's right? For your coming-of-age party? Well now its the dinner-with-the-pain-in-the-ass-kazekage!" She unfolded her legs and did a flip off the bed landing on her butt, she laughed slighty. "I meant to do that.." she muttered matter-of-factly and reached under her bed pulling out a large white box.

"Anyways it's perfect for you now..I got Minya to stitch it up..fix it..after the little escape you pulled wearing this..it's a wonder she fixed it at all!"

"I wish you'd call your mother by mother..instead of her name." Hinata peeked into the bedroom. Azumi fell silent and waas staring at her hands.

_'Too bad she isnt my mother..' _

Azumi's head jerked up when Hinata touched her shoulder "You've been acting really strange lately...are you okay?"

She pulled a huge grin and batted Hinata's concerned hands away "Ahh I'm fine! Just the hot air..you know..dries up my skin and I am a water nin and all..doesnt fit me much is all!" She laughed. "That looks...amazing on you! Suna eat your heart out!"

Hinata blushed furiously and fiddled with her index fingers. "It isnt..all that great..."

"Riiiiight!" Azumi stood and looked her friend over with admiration. The kimono she wore was perfect for her and fit like a glove, made with pale violet silk with flower petals of pale pink designed across the bottem. The obi and collar was a darker purple. Her mother's locket matched it perfectly Azumi frowned.

"Unfortunatly you tore up the slippers that came with it..but..I think I have some cute sandals to match it..." She trailed off attacking her closet leaving the white box on her bed. Hinata stared at it, sitting next to it and slowly opening it. Azumi's own kimono was revealed wrapped in pale blue paper. Azumi's hand swipped it away.

"It's not..ready yet..I got to fix one last thing. Here." She handed her a pair of light pink sandles that wrapped around the ankle and ended in a tiny bow behind the calf.

"They're cute!" Hinata grinned "Thanks Azu-chan..I really don't know how I'd do this without you!"

"Do what?" Azumi bounced onto the bed and landed behind her weilding her brush and a purple scrunchie.

"Run away..come to Suna...everything...I cant get through anything without you." Hinata mumbled softly "Sure I had Kiba and Shino...but..I needed a best friend like you too really get me..." Azumi's brushing paused.

"Hinata..I'm not going to always be here..in fact...I could be gone in a couple of weeks. You're eventually going to have to go on without me...you did before I came to Konoha and you can when I'm gone...promise me you'll..promise you just wont go back to that father of yours..dont let anyone ever ever ever get you down. Birdie you are strong and don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise, or I'll have to shove my sword up your ass!"

_'Leave it to Azumi to take somthing sentimental and turn it around to threats...but..why is she talking about leaving?'_

"Azumi..you'd tell me if somthing was wrong right?" Hinata asked carefully feeling Azumi tense behind her, her hair was tightly thrown into a bun and Azumi jumped off the bed looking a bit troubled.

"Sometimes Birdie...things are'nt worth mentioning..or..they just hurt to much to tell. Stop worrying okay? Now go wait in the living room so I can get ready!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoXOOXOXOXOX

"I hate this hat..." Gaara muttered as Temari place the Kazekage hat atop his head and flisked his nose. He scowled at her.

"Aww give me a break..it looks fine." Temari laughed shaking her head then her hands flew up to check he hair..it was still tied into a low ponytail. She sighed lightly. Temari hadnt made much effort to look impressive, a simple pink kimono with a darker pink obi..no designs just simple.

"Say thank you."

"Huh..." Gaara raised his eyebrows as he stood from his desk, the dinner would be ready in another hour..his guests would arrive in forty-five minutes.

"I got rid of Kankuro for the night..he'd be all over those poor girls if he came..Azumi would most likely kill him." She muttered the last part with a bit of unease, Gaara frowned.

"Thank you...what is your problem with Azumi?"

"I dont know..she's weird..I watched her check a patient out their first day here."

"And?"

"I dont know..maybe I was being paranoid..but you cant controll a jutsu without hand signals to summon it..and you surely cant have more then one jutsu activated at a time right?"

"Well yes...but what does that have to do with Azumi?"

"She sent water into the man, she said the Jutsu's name "healing flood" but..no hand movements..nothing..it just went in the man with it's own accord..then she did it again..at the same time and healed the outside of his body. It was creepy..I ..it was like there was another presence..."

"Are you suggesting she's a demon vessel?" Gaara asked curiously. Temari looked at him sharply.

"I really dont know. Just...We need to keep an eye on her. What did Tsunada say about her?"

"That she was extremely gifted and smart..expecially when it came to healing. Called it her second nature and somthing or another."

Temari nodded. "Alright then..I'll see you in an hour."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Azu..you look amazing!" Azumi grinned brightly and twirled around the living room a couple of times before throwing on a pair of plain white sandles.

"This ol' thing!? Right!" She blew her 'adoring fan' a kiss and burst into laughter.

Azumi was decked in a midnight blue Kimono with a pale blue obi and water marks adorning the bottem of the kimono like ocean waves her hair was shining down her back and her cheeks were slightly flushed, eyes dancing green to aquamarine.

Hinata groaned "Don't tell me you..."

"Took a swig of sake..of course my dear..never do buisness without a bit of rum in your system I always say!" She flashed a huge grin at her friend then snapped her fingers and almost instantly the room was filled with small bubbles.

"Besides..I needed the bubbles" She laughed and linked her arm through Hinata's. "Shall we be flying off then Birdie?"

"Flying..walking we better hurry or we'll be late!" Hinata sighed

"Or we'll face all Hell!" Azumi piped in and the two were out the door closing it with a light slam.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So...do we eat then talk then have dessert or wait 'till after this.._wonderfull_ meal is over?" Azumi asked taking a bite into her bread and chewing slowly. She watched Temari sitting across from her..the woman looked uneasy and kept fiddling with the table cloth. At the head of the table, Azumi wasnt to pleased to see Gaara had hardly taken his eyes of Hinata..who at the moment was seated next to her blushing furiously under the Kazekage's gaze.

"Wow you could cut the tension with a knife in here!" Azumi exclaimed highly aware she was the only one talking..

_'Fine wih me...I'm usually the star of the show anyways...bloody idiots dont even know whats going on under their stupid little noses!'_

_'Calm yourself little one...' _ A voice in the back of her mind soothingly.

'_Hey! No time no hear from..whats with you?'_

Azumi wasnt suprised when she got no answer her attention turned to the present instead..and the problem.

"So here's what we have figured out so far.."

"Actually..it..it was m..mostly Azumi-chans findings.." Hinata muttered next to her, Azumi elbowed her.

"I wouldn't have figured it out without Hinata though but enough with that! Gaara-san I'm sure your a great leader and all but..you are kind of stupid."

"You have no grounds!" Temari hissed slamming her fists on the table and raising. Gaaa seemed unfected by the insult and stared at Temari untill his older sibiling finally seated herself.

"Explain." Gaara leaned back in his chair attention focused on Azumi.

"You are'nt dealing with any run-of-the-mill poison but.." Smirking she tapped her fingers on the table in mock drum roll. "A Jutsu!"

Temari snorted "Right. Of course somthing that impossible is suddenly possible!"

"I suggest you shut the hell up or me and Hinata will let you do things your way and have your village destroyed from the inside out..I mean the inside literally."

Hinata grabbed her friend's shoulder "Please Azu-chan..they..they dont understand..you have to explain..stop cursing at Temari-san please?" She mummbled softly then stared down at her fork.

"Hinata why dont you explain?" Gaara asked "If you helped Azumi-san come up with this..wild theory then you should enlighten us."

"Uhm..." Hinata shook her head furiously hair whiping slightly from it's bun. Azumi scowled at her then at Gaara then back at Hinata.

"Aww man! You messed up your hair. Hmmph..fine take it away Hinata exactly how I said at the bathhouse no?"

"bu..but.but..." Hinata nervously fiddled with her index fingers then let out a long sigh. "Okay..Azumi has..a theory..I didnt help much..but but I think it's actually possible and Azu-chan does have proof..from today..when she was working..in the uhm..hospitol..."

'_Of course it's the hospitol you nimrod! Oh I wish he'd stop staring' _

"Azu-chan has all the math part figured out. Sixty patients..all of each have 3 bugs each..the heart..the brain and the stomache. We propose there are twelve ninjas who specialize in a sort of Jutsu that allows them to..drain one's chakra and energy untill dead.."

Hinata paused looking up to see what Temari and Gaara's reactions were. Temari looked interested and Gaara..emotionless and still staring. Hinata blushed then continued.

"A team of two are each in charge of ten patients..or in this case victims. They switch out every..so often to rest and replenish themselves."

"And the purpose to all this?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow. Hinata blinked and Azumi easily cut in.

"It's a warning..or it's a way to wipe out a bunch of your citizens at a time so once the Land of Lightening decides to attack your basically out of capable men and woman. I took the liberty to sort of study the backgrounds of each patients and.."

"So thats why you were up all night..." Hinata eclaimed Azumi rubbed the back of her neck.

"Erm.yeah..I didnt think you..erm..." Azumi had that panicked look again as she struggled to explain herself.

Temari frowned "How did you get all the information so quickly..sixty patients could take days."

"Yeah well I have my connections and besides it does'nt matter how I got the information I did..time is what we need here! Sixty of YOUR citizens will die in a week..or less then a week!"

"That soon?"

Azumi nodded at Gaara "That soon. I did some..research, gathered information from the docters and nurses who have been keeping an eye on the patients. Every three hours the bugs seem to almost disapear one at a time and gradually slowly, a foreign chakra seems to..burst from them and then suddenly they shrink. Every three hours the bug jutsu is sort of..taking whatever chakra it took from the victim and getting it teleported to it's user. Three hours, you relize we dont have much time..time is the essence."

"And what do you propose we do?" Gaara asked. Hinata nearly smiled in relief they were trusting Azumi now..she had their attention.

Azumi stood from her chair her head lowered so her hair fell in front of her eyes. She took a deep breath. Hinata tried not to smile. To most it would seem Azumi was merely trying to calm herself..but in reality it was Azumi's way not to burst out into a huge happy shout and go "Hells yeah!" or somthing like that, it was Azumi's way not to show her exitement.

"Oh Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, I am so happy you asked"

Hinata gulped. "Uh-oh..."

"What? Dont trust me..come on Birdie, it's simple." She flashed her best friend a bright smile and pushed herself from the table and encased herself in a bubble.

Gaara and Temari stared in both shock and confusion. Hinata sighed and took a bite of rice, she could feel the sibling's eyes on her.

"She's trying to put her idea into the correct words..or getting it tweaked and perfected." Hinata murmmered softly with a light sigh "It's her way of calming down. You dont know her much..but she's really smart..and really great when it comes to laying out plans..expecially when she's in charge."

Gaara nodded and took a bite of meat, chewing it slowly his eyes on Hinata thoughtfully, she in turn avoded eyes contact and stared at her plate. Temari sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it but..Azumi's right..you can cut the tension with a knife."

Hinata giggled, red staining her cheeks as it went into full blown laughter. "I..I'm s..so..s..sor..ry!" She gasped holding her stomache.

"It's.not only a saying..bu..but an ..inside jo..joke...and ...and you say..ing it..sorry!" She blushed brighter and managed to stop her laughter still holding her stomache.

"I'm so very very glad you are enjoying yourselves but I've got it!" Azumi was back on the ground..leaning against the main doorway out of the dining room.

"Gaara-kun" She coyly batted her lashes at him flicking her hair and winking at Hinata who tried her hardest not to laugh. Hinata knew very well what was coming. "May I pretty pretty please see a map and paper..and pencil?" her famous puppy-dog pout was in place, eyes teary face lightly flushed, hell she even had her bottem lip quivering. Gaara looked from the giggling Hinata to the pitifull Azumi and sighed.

"Sure."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXO

"How long is _this_ going to take?"

Hinata was stretched out on a couch in the living area hugging a pillow to her stomache and trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

"I dont really know." Hinata yawned "She's probably doing her freaky math thing..feel that chakra She uses her water to help..add things and such..." Another yawn and she continued "Azu-kun is strange, strange, strange, strange, strange!" Gaara watched her from his seat in a straight backed-chair, Temari was sitting against the couch trying not to laugh. Hinata, in her half-asleep state was more open..almost drunken.

"So...what is with Azumi?"

Hinata shrugged curling into a ball "She's smart..and she's weird and she's my friend and she does some really cool things..like..one time..she..." Hinata did movements with her hands as if she were summoning a Jutsu "but with her feet and toes..atleast thats what she said..I think she was lying..she's one freaky girl..."

Temari shot Gaara an "I-told-you-so-look"

"Freaky how?"

"Weird watery-moves with no hand signals or saying the jutsu..and oh oh..she looks Noooothing like her parents..she always claims she takes after her mom's side..and her mom was like her and looks nooothing like her family and so..uhm..what was I talking about?"

Temari grinned at Gaara who looked as if he was trying not to smile, it vanished suddenly replaced with a look of concern as Hinata shivered.

"Hinata-chan are you cold?"

"Mmm..." She hummed shivering again. Gaara strode over and took the blanket off the back of the couch and leaned over tucking it around her. Hinata's hand shot up just before he left and she scooted towards him slightly.

"You're...warm..." She muttered frowning refusing to release his hand. Gaara threw Temari a slightly shocked and help-me look at her and she held up her hands.

"You're the one that likes her!" she mouthed and grinned at his scowl before getting up and heading towards Gaara's office where Azumi had been in for the past two hours.

"I'm going to make sure Azumi-san hasn't fallen asleep herself!"

Gaara glared at his sister's back as she disapeared behind the door. Uncomfortably he slid down onto the couch and Hinata leaned against him snuggling into his side and sighed happily at her newfound pillow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Azumi-san?"

Temari got no reply, the room was dark save for a pale aqua glow, a dark figure was leaning over the map spread on the floor, the glow was caused from ice crystals sliding across the map marking certain spots.

The strange girl scribble somthing down on the paper.

Temari's eyes widened as another figure..a ghostly figure circled the map.

"I dont know little one...I cant really place the location the chakra sourse is coming from but it's in this area." The pale blue form of what looked to be an impish-cat-like creaure of pale blue and sea foam green floated above a cetain spot on the map.

"Yeah..it's exactly what I got..we should..split our medical-nins up and ..lets say teams of four go in each building and search..there are..one two...five ..nine buildings in all..including houses to search on this one block...it'll be done in a day..but I get this house..it's all mine."

"What about Hinata?" The voice was curiouse and filled with concern. The tiny creature settled on Azumi's shoulder it's front paws adorned in tiny fins ruffled her hair like a concerned mother.

"I'll send her with...Kero. He'll take good care of her I'm sure and I'll assign them farther away. This people are dangerous...I dont want her to get hurt."

"You are only keeping the ineveitable at bay...the day you leave..Hinata will be very hurt..you two are closer to sister and what of Kiba?"

"Agh! I cant think when you get like this, Mizu!!" Azumi cried out hands flailing at the creature. The tiny thing, apparently dubbed Mizu callapsed itno droplets of water and to Temari's amazment sank inside of Azumi with a faint glow.

Backing away Temari hit a small table next to the entrance and a vase fell, crashing to the floor.

Temari stared in horror as Azumi..not quite Azumi whireld aound in a flury of water surronding her taking shape of a larger Mizu..a larger and meaner Mizu. Azumi's eyes where flooded with blue..nothing but flashing blue light. Suddely as if it never happened the vision disapeared and Azumi was sitting back on the floor, facing Temari.

"Dont.Say. Aything or I swear to the gods...Temari..please dont.." Azumi's eyes were hidden.

"You are like..Gaara...with Shukaku..." Temair muttered still frozen in place., she could see Azumi tense.

"I..no..Mizu is harmless..Mizu..is..a secret...you must tell no one..even Gaara...please..you just cant you cant!" Azumi was shaking her head furiously. Temari took several steps forward and kneeled in front of the shaking young woman.

"Mizu is not..dangerous?"

"She resents that comment..of course she is..wicked dangerous but she's not evil..she's good and she's..she's like my mother..she's all I got..."

"But what of your family back in Konoha?"

Azumi laughed bitterly. "I'm the experiment they felt sorry for. They took me in...as their own..we've moved from place to place since...since I was eight..when they broke me out."

There was a long silence. "I wish to speak no more of this. The plan is ready..promise you wont tell anyone Temari-san...I..I wouldnt survive it..."

Temari stared down at the girl, transformed from the foul-mouthed, hyper-active and wicked tempered young woman to a frail crying girl. It hit a soft spot in her..the one she held for Gaara and she smiled helping Azumi up.

"I knew there was somthing strange about you. I promise. Dry it up Azumi-san we got bad guys to catch."

"Thanks..Mizu says thank you too...and that she wont let me shove my sword up your ass..." Azumi was back to normal with a bright playfull smile tears dying up.

"Yeah well tell Mizu I say thanks.. I really though you'd do it..or atleast try."

**Innocent: Heehee...so Azumi and Mizu revealed!! What'cha think? Half her story aint even close to being finished yet! Muhahahahaaha-cough- haha..ack...-cough cough- bring in the reviews pretty please! I hope yo uenjoyed the little fluff between Gaara and Hinata...poor Hina..it will continue a bit into the next chapter..but thats all I'll say on it! Love ya all! Hope you like the update! I might not get to update untill after Christmas so in advanced (just in case) Merry Christmas to all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocent: Hi everyone! I'm so very happy my last chapter was a hit! I'm so very, very, glad everyone is enjoying it! I hope everyone had a good Christmas, I sure did! I got the fuzziest-fluffiest socks in the world from my boyfriend and I'm absolutely in love with them...I have a bad obsession with fluffy, soft things..eep! They kick ass!**

**Also I had some screw-ups on my last chapter, thanks to my correctors and also yes..it was Hinata using Gaara as a pillow..sorry for the mix-up! All is fixed now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..only Azu-kun and Mizu-san!**

**Chapter Six: Full Moon Plans**

_'You really should give them a break..Temari and Azumi are sleeping..they understand the plan..stop being so ..so..'_

_'Ack shut it Mizu..I'm in charge and I can't let the plan fail..I..I don't have a 'plan B' It's got to be carried out perfectly!'_

Azumi had gone through her plan seven times, it was nearly one in the morning. Temari was snoring softly and Hinata was using Gaara's lap as a pillow. Gaara's eyes were shut and his hand rested on Hinata's.

'_Picture perfect.'_ she thought watching the two. '_I wonder what's going on in their heads.'_

_'They do seem like an odd couple..prehaps they are only friends?'_

_'I dont know Mizu..Hinata seems to like him. She acts like she did when she was round Naruto..heehee...' _

Temari let out a rather loud snort and shifted in the chair she was lounging in. Azumi laughed softly she wasnt a bit tired.

'_Full moon tonight.'_

_'Shit..really?' _Her blue eyes darted towards the window, sure enough the moon was large and round shining proudly on the Kazekage's estate.

_You've kept yourself busy..thats why you haven't..erm..'_

_'Lost control? Yeah..but I feel it now..that tickling feeling.'_

"Oh fuck..." Azumi leaped from her own chair nearly knocking it down in the process.

"Whats on your mind?" Gaara's cold voice startled her, sending her jumping back in a fighting stance. She glared at him and calmed herself, trying to stay calm was the key on this particular night.

Gaara caught the flash of panic in her eyes and frowned. "Whats wrong?"

"N..Nothing!" She grumbled folding her arms, she was slowly edging towards the windows. Gaara's frown only deepend.

"You are lying."

'_Distract him!' _Mizu said in annoyance.Azumi tried not to snort at the responce '_You have been active! It's about damn time!'_

"I got a question." Azumi finally said into the strange silence that had fallen between them, she now stood behind her chair, her hands gripping the top of it so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Ask away." Gaara looked suspicious now.

"What are your intentions towards Birdie?"

He gave her a blank look.

"Hinata!" she growled rolling her eyes.

"Whatmakes you think I have any intentions for her at all?"

Azumi narrrowed her eyes "I'm not stupid you know. You keep your attention on her more then you should, more then you would say a friend?"

He only stared at her..finally he shrugged. "I like her." he stated "We..talked very little but..thanks to our mutual friend Naruto, I know quite a bit about her. She..well..she's an amazing woman from what I hear."

Woman? Azumi never really saw Hinata as a woman, even if the girl was her age..Hinata just..seemed more as a sister..a friend to Azumi..someone she had to protect.

"She's amazing all right. After all she IS my best friend. Lets get something straight Gaara of the Sand, you hurt one hair on her head..I'll kill you."

Gaara looked amused "Straight to the point are we? And what makes you think you can kill me?"

Her eyes darkened to a startling shade of emerald green. "Dont think for a moment I cant..I have secrets too."

They stared at each other for a long while, before Azumi finally broke away with a scowl.

"I've got to be going, I have..matters to attend too." She started walking towards the hall then paused. "Hinata can stay here for the night..ON THE COUCH." She added extra emphasis on her last words and disapeared out the door.

Gaara sighed. '_No wonder she makes Temari nervouse. She's an odd girl'_ Gaara eased off the couch and straightened the blanket about Hinata. His hand lingered over her hair and he smoothed it out tenderly. _'How does one like you end up with a friend like that? You are a strange, strange, girl Hyuuga ,Hinata.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ack!" As soon as she was off Gaara's grounds Azumi collapsed onto the sidewalk breathing heavily.

'_Azumi...'_ Mizu warned '_Just let it happen..if you try to fight it you'll hurt yourself..like always'_ Mizu knew that telling Azumi not to fight something she didn't like was like convincing a starving lion not to eat it's prey. Impossible. Azumi fought the take-over completely, Mizu tried to ease the pain.

'_I'm sorry sweetie...so so sorry...' _Mizu crooned to the shaking girl. She looked frail, curled into a ball on the moonlight sidewalk. Azumi whimpered, her molecules were being..changed. Changing from solids to liquids, her body seemed to melt away into water then vapor slowly. Her arms and hands went first followed by her neck, her head..then down her chest to her legs. Azumi whimpered and screamed softly, muffling the noises as best she could. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart little by little.

'_I hate full moons..'_ Azumi thought as the pain subsided. She was no more then a cloud of water vapor, the first cold breeze dragged her away.

'_I know..I cant help it's Mi-'_

_'DONT SAY THAT NAME!'_ Azumi screeched, her cloud-self curled into a tight ball as if protecting whatever was left of herself.

Mizu fell silent after that. Azumi was carried to the nearest water-supply, in this case a small stream just outside of Suna's walls.

She floated above it then her molecules repaired themselfs, she screamed aloud this time at the sudden, unexpected change and her body was dropped into the shallow water.

She sat up shakily and breathed heavily watching with a lurching stomache as her body slowly reapeared. No matter how many times she had undergone the transformation it always hurt..and always made her feel sick.

Her body relaxed as the water worked it's way into her system, replenishing itself..her own low supply of water. Pores opened all along her body soaking in the coolness.

Azumi sighed, going into an almost coma-like state as her body cleansed itself happily without her help, only Mizu's guidance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile back in Konoha...

"You act like a home-sick puppy." The voice drifted to him as if it was coming out from haze, a forced phrase. Kiba looked up at his quiet friend.

"Shino." He nodded as the ANBU sat next to him on the roof. Not just any roof of course but _her_ roof.

'_Not her's anymore..she moved out remeber?' _ Kiba stared up at the full moon. He could remeber those nights, Azumi always so restless...so eager to be alone and jumpy..so very jumpy. Azumi. Kiba sighed.

"You're leaving and want me to take over the brat's training?"

"Yep." Kiba nodded not even glancing at his once team-mate.

"Hanabi will not be pleased."

"Oh well."

"You are her only connection besides me to her sister..she'll be upset you're leaving. She'll feel..abandoned."

"I talked to her already..she understands..I'll be back in two weeks."

"Tell Azumi-chan and Hinata-chan I say Hello."

Kiba looked at him sharply "Who said I was going there?" He snapped standing. Shino stared at him with knowing, cold eyes.

Kiba snorted and left, using a transportation jutsu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sunlight streamed in from a window..somewhere..hmm..Hinata curled into a tight bowl, growled lightly under her breath. Had'nt she put those curtains up to block the light?

She heared somthing move somewhere in front of her, figuring it was Azumi she growled again.

_'It's my turn to be the grumpy morning person now!'_

Someone..with a voice deeper then Azumi's chuckled. Hinata was suddenly wide awake, she thrashed untill the coveres where off her and sat up, nearly falling of the couch in the process but a steady hand grabbed her shoulder and held her to the couch carefully.

"Hinata...Azumi will be waiting for us at the hospitol. Temari as some clothes you can borrow." Gaara left the room as quickly as he had come leaving Hinata blushing furiously at the carpet untill Temari finally snapped her out of it.

"Come on Hinata-chan! My clothes may not be..girly but you'll need somthing comfortable other then that pretty Kimono of yours!" Temari chirped, obviously an early and happy riser.

_'Not to self...leave poor Azumi alone in the morning..I now know how it feels!'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"_She's not here!" Hinata was panicking, clutching her clipboard to herself she paced around the office in front of Temari and Gaara.

"You dont know Azumi...Azumi is NEVER late unless..somthing important or bad happened...she lef tin the middle of the night? All alone? She's in trouble..I just know it!"

"She'll be here." Gaara said, Hinata's pacing was grating on his nerves, he'd never seen her so jumpy..so concerned. It was adorable...but annoying. Like a little kid.

"Bu-"

Gaara raised his hand "She would have told me if somthing bad was going to happen..I think she had..personal matters to deal with."

At the moment said girl did barge straight into the office loking quite to mess. Her hair was a wild mass of tangles, her Kimono tattered and dirty. Her eyes where a dark practically black colored blue.

"WHAT?" she snapped at the dumbstruck faces. Temari peeped from behind her shoulder and gave her brother and Hinata blank "wtf" looks.

"Lets get this started. six hours people! Full on tea, healing-flood deal! Snap, snap!" She headed back out the door then growled uder her breath when no one moved.

"DAMN IT GO, GO, GO!" She screeched, Hinata stumbled after her, even Gaara quickened his pace, Temari fell in step next to him as Azumi led them to the top floor were the other doctors were awaiting them.

"What happened?" Temari whispered, Gaara shrugged.

"She left in a panic last night...I don't think it has to do with our Lightening problems either..more..personal."

"No." Temari murmered.

Gaara stared at her in confusion. "Believe me, I think Azumi can handle her problems...she seems to think she can..alone. Leave her be brother."

"What do you know?"

Temari's eyes darkend "I cant exactly say. It's none of my buisness."

Hinata tried not to listen in on their conversation but she was worried, Azumi's aura was all wrong and she had never..never had eyes that dark.the darker the color the worse the situation.Thats what Azumi had once told her.

'_What happened last night Azu-kun?'_

**Innocent: DUNDUNDUN!! -high pitched scream in background- So how was everyone's Christmas? Hope everyone had a good one. Also I'm working on a .Hack/Sign Fic and maybe a Spirited Away..I watched that movie this weekend..it's so cute! Anyways R&R! Au Revior!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocent: Hello my friends...sorry I have not updated in quite a bit..I had some writers block on this story yet managed to publish two other one-shots. I get bored and then there is beautiful music and well...I get ideas. Anyways I racked my brain today and FINALLY figured out how far I want to take this story and it's sequels..which there will be five. The rest of the sequels will focus on Kiba then the other four that sort of branch off. It's a mixture between Azumi and Kiba..Shino..Sai..Sasuke and Itachi. A little bito f Gaara and Hinata but Taking her Stand is primarily all about this certain couple..so I am going to veer off a bit on Azumi untill the sequel...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Fears and Confusion**

Hinata watched her friend pacing the cafeteria with the hostility of a caged tiger. She cursed, stomped her foot, and occasionally arranged bedding around the patients being brought down, all sixty in one straight line stretching from the front of the cafeteria to the back. Medical Nin from Konoha rushed around avoiding Azumi like the plague.

Gaara, Temari and even Kankuro stood off to the side, observing quietly only interrupted by Kankuro's curiouse questions revolving mostly around "What the hell is going on?"

You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. Hinata smiled softly arranging another I.v into a patient's arm.

'_Azumi is a mastermind when it comes to tension..even the head nurse is avoiding conflict!'_

Hinata sighed as three other patients, the last of them, were wheeled into the room and she moved forward to inject another I.v along with two others. The patient twitched beneath her touch, this was obviously one of the first to get the 'Chakra-sucking little buggers' as Azumi so affectionatly called them. Hinata dabbed at the blood with a cotton swab and tossed it into the nearest trash-can before joining the crowd. The eighteen..in this case seventeen medical nin were crowded around the only table left up, the one Azumi pocessed as her stage.

"Alright. Took more time then I thought but we got it done." Black eyes sweeped over the audience resting on her own opal ones for a second before flickering away.

One of the docters, Kero raised his hand boldly, then seemed to deflat under Azumi's odd-colored eyes.

"Yes?"

"What exactly..I..get what we are doing but..what exactly..is going on?"

Several nods and murmers of agreement ran through the ninjas and Hinata bit her bottom lip. Azumi's eyes where doing it again..flashing aqua then back to the discomforting black.

"We are saving lives..do not question why. This is the fucking reason you all decided to become Medical Nins no? To save lives? We are helping protect our allies in their time of need."

"Why are you in charge then, you are only a nurse..." Someone else grumbled, but Azumi caught it, once again the eyes flashing.Hinata rubbed her temples..Azumi was about to open a can of whoop ass on them all. Hinaa got that from her stance..not just her angry aura and eyes. Didn't they realize they where pushing her buttons? Azumi knew perfectly well what her position was..it wasn't her fault she was the only one to realize exactly what they were dealing with in her fourth year of training! Jeeze...

Azumi's mouth opened, but Gaara smoothly cut in.

"Azumi-san is in charge because she was the only one who realized that what we..are dealing with is a jutsu and not a poison. I put her in charge when she notified me of her findings."Everyone's eyes were on him then back on Azumi when the 22 year old cleared her throat, then broke the moment when she stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Nyaaa. So there." She straightened herself. "Now. At exactly Nine 'O three..Temari will give the signal. Each of you will be given three patients for the first turn, as soon as the signal..." She demonstrated the signal, her hand raised above her hand then slashing downward in a clean line "You will start the healing flush, handle you're chakra wisely, make sure an even amount goes into each patientt and flows smoothly to the three directed organs..The heart, the brain, and the right lung. If we get this done correctly..I say it'll only take two hours..any screw-ups and it can go any where from six to eighteen."

She paused at the groans. "After the first Chakra flash, fifty-four patiets should be taken care of. That leaves six patients. Me and Hinata will be more then capable to take care of the last six and if all goes smoothly everyone should be out of her by..ten'o three. Of course that gives you a day to rest up and regain energy and chakra. Tomorow..is the hunt."

Several confused murmers.

"That will be explained tommorow. Right now I want you all lined up single file. Nurses get the patients to the front doctes to the back. Pick three next to each other please and center yourself at the second one you choose."

Hinata followed the rest and chose three right away, no one seemed to be in a big hurry.

"This won't work..it uses up to much chakra..."

"An hour? This kid is crazy!"

Other coments rang throughout the lunchroom but Azumi paid them no heed, instead she positioned herself at the three patients next to Hinata's own and flashed her a false, but reasurring smile.

"Can you handle two flushes Birdie?" It wasnt a question exactly, or atleast not a serious one. Azumi was probably the only one who believed Hinata was stronger then she appeared to be.The Hyuuga grinned slightly at her best friend.

"Of course...but don't think I wont be talking your ear of tonight. I want to know what happened yesterday."

"We'll see Birdie." Azum murmered softly looking shaken up for a moment but easily slid back to attention as Temari's hand raised. Gaara caught her eye and offered her a nod, Hinata blushed, returned the favor with a soft smile before returning her attention to Temari.

The hand slashed down and Hinata, with a burst of speed flew through the hand motions then let it rip, her chakra flared as if with uncontained exitment and flowed from her hands to her three patients, smoothly..evenly..Hinata concentrated..she had to keep this up for an hour..then another.

'_I can do this'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara watched silently. Every Ninja acted as if they had done this a thousand times before. Konoha was truly advanced in it's medicine-practice. The room sparked with energy and chakra, his eyes swept over each of the Konoha ninja's then..he raised an eyebrow.

Azumi...her hands were not outstretched, instead her arms were folded tightly to her chest, her eyes had changed again, from black to a pale almost white green. Her chakra was actually visible, while everyone elses stayed invisible hers boldy showed itself as bright aqua drops sprinkling down upon her three patients like rain. Each of her patients were glowing blue.

"Temari..."

"I know..I see it too..."

Kankuro glanced between his two siblings, sank to the floor and groaned.

"Would somebody please fill me the fuck in?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Azumi was struggling to maintain control, Mizu's comforting whispers was drowned out by white noise, crackling, energy flowing around her like electricity. She couldn't focus on anything but the three bodies. Her chakra control remained even.

As the first half hour of the flush came and passed Azumi wasn't feeling to well...not drained of energy but the familiar sense of doom..of being watched by filthy eyes. Azumi faltered but only for a second and she regained the concentration.

'_He can not hurt us now..Never again...'_ She told Mizu comfortingly. Her heart sank when there was no reply and fear gripped her soul.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay. Stop!" Temari called loudly and slowly everyone seemed to snap from a trance, several fainted to the floor. Azumi seemed to be the first to move without collapsing in a heap as she helped Hinata up from her position on the floor.

Hinata gripped Azumi's arms and looked into her friends face...and paled.

"Azumi-chan?" Azumi?" The girl was deathly pale and sweat beaded her forhead. Azumi's eyes refocused, a stormy grey and she jerked away.

"I'm fine..need water.." She ran from the room, Hinata started to follow when another hand grabbed her elbow, she whirled around to face Gaara..a bit too close for comfort but she was too tired to be embarrassed.

"She'll be alright. Let her rest for a moment." Gaara's voice was soft he was about to continue when Kankuro's voice rang out, dripping with tease.

"Oh Gaara-bro, I see I did not give credit where credit is due!" He stopped next to Gaara and bowed deeply. "And here I thought my brother was gay! She's a looker..I uh..mean keeper!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed..she was too tired to deal with this. In a tone very similiar to Azumi's own cold voice she hissed out "Oh fuck off."

Kankuro's eyes widened slightly "Feisty 'lil thing aint ya?"

"Kankuro isnt there a blow-up somewhere you need to molest?" Kankuro's jaw dropped, his cheeks burned brighter then Hinata's did at the implication and the purple-faced man stalked away muttering things about ungratefull brothers and not needing a blow-up doll to molest when girls fell at his feet.

Unexpectedly Hinata burst into a fit of giggles. She covered her mouth, but couldn't contain the laughter as she doubled over.

"So..Sorry!" She stuttered through giggles as she tried to regain composer, only to find herself tumbling to the floor as Gaara let go of her arm to fold his own across his chest.

"I dont see what's so funny." He grumbled..which only made the Hyuuga laugh harder, now gasping for breath. After several moments, and an audience consisting of another sibling, Temari, Hinata found the strenght to stand and keep quiet, a light blush staining her cheeks and she breathed heavily feeling a bit dizzy.

"You and your brother...are just so...different" She tried to explain "I just uhm..."

Temari shook her head slightly, fondly ruffling the Hyuuga's hair as if she were a young child, Hinata scowled.

"Oh never mind!"

"Why don't you two just kiss already..jeeze the sexual tension is giving me a headache!" Azumi pipped in strolling to the rather small group looking refreshed and energized, Hinata stared pointedly at the floor blushing furiously.

"So..what did I miss?"

She glanced at the three, Temari looking like she was trying to hold in laughter, Hinata a red as a cherry, and Gaara looking..thoughtfull? Azumi eyed him coldly untill he looked up. The Kazekage smirked.

_'That bastard!'_ She thought glaring at him..then her eyes widened as Gaara did exactly what Azumi had innocenty suggested. He planted a kiss right on her best friend's lips, then turned and walked away.

"Why that son-of-a-bitch!" Azumi snapped.

Hinata was staring after him, eyes wide, a hand pressed to her lips and a soft..smile plastered to her face. Azumi sweat dropped when she fainted, then caught her before she hit the floor.

"Well...there goes the next healing flush...I'm going to need someone else to help me..." She grumbled Temari laughed.

"Why don't you wait for tommorow?"

"Because I am a very impatient person." Azumi replied without missing a beat. She dragged Hinata towards a corner and set her down gently.

"If Gaara touches her while she's out I'Il peronally freeze his balls of." She deadpanned, pinning Temari with a cold grimace. The blonde was caught between laughing and taking her seriously. Azumi was unpredictable. She watched as the water-nin stalked off looking for possible canidates to do another flush.

'_Hardly a week here and we are almost done..this is too easy..'_ Temari thought darkly settling next to the passed out Hyuuga. _'And I have a feeling Azumi knows more then she's letting on too. She was really weird this morning and now...she's springing back to her old self. I have'nt know the girl for long..only about three days and I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Temari sighed. "Why can't everything just be simple?"

"Because simple isn't fun." Gaara replied startling her. Temari blinked up at him for a second.

"Azumi is going to erm..freeze your balls off if you touch Hinata-san." She warned her brother. Shrugging Gaara disapeared...again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Arg! cowards..weaklings..no good..underpaid..fuckers!" Azumi howled as the last canidate took off for home, Hinata, Temari, and Kankuro watched with mixed emotions at the obviously pissed ninja.

"Damn..someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kankuro shook his head, slightly scared of the still ranting girl.

"I don't even think she slept.." Hinata commented. "I better go help before she blows something up."

"She can do that?" The puppeteer said looking towards the nearest exit.

"She's done it before." Hinata hoisted herself up and walked towards Azumi, placing a soft hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Azu-kun, I can help."

Azumi frowned "You sure?"

Determination filled her eyes, along with the desire to show everyone she wasn't weak.

"Always."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So, there they were, two nurses and sixes patients left. Temari was ready to give the signal and one other remaind, still wondering aloud.

"What the hell are we doing here people?"

Hinata's eyes locked on Temari's hand..and as if in slow motion it went down...it was twelve'o three the next apparent switch out, the weakest moment the twelve ninja's held over their jutsus. Hinata flew once again through the hand motions only a bit slower, her Chakra wasn't so quick to jump to life but eventully she had it flowing, even though a bit roughly into her three patients.

Moments passed. silent and energy-charged. Hinata's arms grew heavier and heavir and finally..Temari's voice rang out above the pounding in her ears.

"Alright girls, Stop!" She stopped alright, the floor rushed to her and she heard Azumi cry out, arms caught her before it was too late, a flash of black and red, sea-foam green eyes staring into her half-lidded opal ones and Hinata sighed before darkness engulfed her.

**Innocent: Well...there we have it. The fifth day in Suna and already it seems to be drawing to an end..or is it? -cheeky grin- Hope you enjoyed Chapter Seven!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Innocent: Hi. I'm bored..reviews are slow..oh well..I like writing the story anyways.The most randomness thing happened to me today..my brother declared he was emo...then found out his emo friend was gay..so went back to being..normal. 0o poor guy..he's having an identity crisis...I think...oi! Anyways I got _some_ lime in this chapter..nothing serious though! **

**Disclamier: Own? Me? Naruto? Don't make me laugh _hysterically!_**

**Chapter Eight: Oh my head...**

Light burned through her closed eyes and pale arms swatted at it, a low growl emitting from the girl's throat as she tried to "fight' sunlight.

_'Go away..ow..my head..'_

"You do know Birdie..that you struggling like that is going to make it worse?"

Hinata opened her eyes staring up at three concerned faces and one looking like the blonde was going to burst into laughter. Hinata glared at Azumi and tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness made her lay back onto the couch.

"Did I get drunk? 'Cause it feels like I'm drunk?" She moaned rubbing her temples. Azumi and Gaara both leaned forward, Hinata blushed at Gaara's concern as his hand gripped her upper-arm.

"Easy now Hina...you took a fall..burned a lot of chakra...it's only typical you are not feeling well!" Azumi helped her friend sit up and grinned at her scowling face.

"I feel awfull...no more healing flushs alright..wanna sleep..." Hinata murmered the last part leaning back.

_'no more..nope nope...' _Hinata wasn't feeling right in the head. '_Must be the weakness...'_

"I'll go get you some water...hang on." Temari disapeared from sight. Azumi and Gaara seemed the only ones left untill an annoying voice rang out..once again.

"Would somebody please fill me in now?"

Azumi growled under her breath sharply glancing at Gaara as if it were his fault his brother was a dumbass.

"Don't you have a muzzle for Mr. Make-up there?"

"It's not make-up! It's face-paint..Manly face-paint!" Kankuro howled, face turning red. Azumi knew a sensitive topic when she found one, she continued her teasing, her voice light and playfull.

"Is that what they call it these days?" She sniffed winking at Hinata who only groaned and covered her ears. The Hyuuga tried her hardest to drown out the loud banter that rose between the two and finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you two kindly act your own age and shut. The. Hell. Up."She growled coldy grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it, as suprised at her own words as everyone else seemed to be.

"I have a headache.." She squeaked through the pillow. Thankfully at that moment a tall butler chose to knock lightly at the entrance.

"You have a visitor Gaara-Sama." The tall man awaited his orders and Hinata finally brought the pillow from her face. Gaara frowned thoughtfully for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Bring him in please."

"Right." The butler nodded and disapeared just as Temari entered the room carrying a tray of glasses.

"I brought everyone something to drink as well." She said cheerfully clutching a envelope to her chest as she set the tray on the coffee table and plopped onto the couch next to Azumi and Hinata.

"Tequilla?" Azumi nearly squealed taking a gulp of the yellow-colored drink then frowned "Apple Juice?"

Kankuro's laughter filled the room and he stopped at Gaara's glare, clearing his throat.

"What's that Mari-chan?" Azumi pipped in finally, experimenting with nicknames to use on the blonde girl.

"A letter." She replied and Gaara watched his sister's face turned pink.

"From who?" Azumi sidled closer to her trying to get a good look but Temari hid it by stuffing it down her shirt. Azumi fell of the couch, she had been too late and Azumi had seen the name. At first she stared at the ceiling looking very much suprised then she burst into full-on hysterical laughing. Temari frowned blushing.

_'Arg!'_ Hinata mentally groaned disapearing back into the pillow.

"Shut up..shut up..STOP IT!" She groaned sinking lower in her chair.

"Ho..How..he..lazy..and..wrote..you..and.." Azumi tried getting it out but was too busy..well laughing.Nobody exept Gaara noticed the man leaning against the entry way, everyone's eyes were locked on Azumi.

"I think she's lost her mind.." Kankuro noted looking slightly scared.

"Can't..breath!" Azumi gasped, not noticing a pair of black eyes focused on her, a tight smile of amusment on the intruder's face.

Gaara cleared his throat for attention, but no one semed to notice, Azumi had gotten control of her speech and Temari had suddenly pounced on her, hand covering the medical nin's mouth Kankuro was looking very interested at this point and was standing over the wrestling pair like a refree.

"It's..mmphhm..aru!" The rain nin tried her hardest to get it out, but Temari was stronger then she had given her credit for and was sitting on her belly, her hands practically shoved down her throat at this point.

Hinata was the second to see the guest..her eyes widened, tossing the pillow away she leaped to her feet and threw herself at the visitor.

'_Oh my...'_

"KIBA!" She screeched hugging him tightly and nearly weeping with joy. Azumi pushed Temari off of her and sat up a confused expression on her face. She pushed herself up, staring at the man who was currently having his cheek plastered with kisses. Azumi slowly made her way to Kiba still looking confused..and troubed, Hinata stopped choking the poor guy and a long silence ensued. Hinata looked around uncomfortably and caught Gaara watching her with..anger in his eyes? Prehaps Jealousy? She blushed brightly, Hinata remebered the kiss and placed the tips of her fingers over her lips.

_Hell..how can I..it was my first..and..amazing..and warm and..did they put me on drugs?'_ Hinata seriously wondered blushing at her thoughts.

"Hey mutt-face...what brings you to.." Azumi was cut off, letting out a muffled squeak when Kiba wrapped two large arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to himself. He buried his nose in the small of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Alright..hey..whats the big idea dog-boy..get'off!" She pushed him away, face almost as red as Hinata's.

"I missed you guys." He replied with a shrug, Azumi didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes. "Akamaru is ouside..that pompouse jackass of a butler wouldn't let him in." He still hadn't moved from his spot directly in front of Azumi, the only thing that had changed was his arms were at his sides.

"You two know this..man?" Gaara asked, voice emotionless. Hinata nodded. "Yes, Gaara-san..he..he's our old team mate...and best friend."

Gaara nodded.

"Hey you're that guy that got his ass kicked in the chunin exams by Naruto!" Kiba growled deep in his throat, eyes flashing dangerously at Kankuro.

"Shut up..you're the dim-wit that got his ass kicked by my other team-mate Shino." Kiba replied back sharply and the two men glared daggers across the room at each other. Azumi leaped away from Kiba as if she had been shocked and grabbed Hinata's hand harshly making the girl cry out and Gaara glare at the water nin.

"We'll be back!" Azumi squeaked looking panicked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata watched Azumi pace the small bathroom she had shoved them in, perched on the edge of the toilet.

"He can't be here!" She hissed hands clenching and un-clenching.

"Why not?" Hinata asked but Azumi seemed not to have heard her.

"It complicates things..my plans..arg..stupid dog-boy! I can't..I'm not right when he's around! The stupid, retarded, insane, wet-dog smelling, pig-screwing, bear-badgering..." Azumi continued untill Hinata placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"What's bothering you?"

Azumi sighed sinking to the bathroom floor, Hinata gasped as blood dripped from her closed fists. "Azumi stop!"

"I can't think..around him!" She growled angrily. "I left Konoha because of him all of you really..I can't get attatched anymore..it's just..so complicated..and.." her eyes suddenly widened..she began trembling. Hinata blinked when she was suddenly on her feet..

Hinata tried to stop her friend but Azumi was too fast, and stronger. Hinata was knocked roughly to the ground and Azumi backed away eyes darting for an escape, black eyes locked on the bathroom window and with a loud crash, and Hinata's screaming Azumi was gone in a fury of noise, glass, and water.

Hinata let the scream die in her throat, Azumi had left glass and blood everywhere, somthing was pounding towards her and the bathroom door was flung open, someone gathered her in their arms and the noise became unbearable, Her head was pounding..or was that her heart? Hinata fainted once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Azumi?" Hinata bolted upright, eyes wide opened but all she saw was darkness. A hand s touched her shoulder and she stiffened.

"Hinata..it's alright it's me."

"Gaara?"

"Yes."

She relaxed slightly but didn't lean back against the couch that seemed to be as of late, her popular place to be.

"Where is Azumi?" She asked voice quivering. Gaara stroked hair from her face as he leaned forward.

"We don't know. Kiba took off after her and Kankuro and Temari have been searching for them both ever since. It's been about..three hours."

"What time is it?" She was on her feet, the ground seemed to rock beneath her and she fell, only to land in Gaara's arm, she blushed but struggled to get up. Gaara held her tighter and sat, cradling her in his lap like a child.

"About nine." Hinata gasped tyring to break free.

"You are in no position to do anything. I know you want to find your friend but you are still too weak. Besides..I think Kiba has it covered."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

'_Why is he doing this? He doesn't like getting close to people..but..he's..holding me...'_ Hinata stared up at the ceiling.

'_Not that I'm complaining!'_ Another voice piped up and Hinata blushed darker her hand touched her lips remebering the kiss.

"Gaara can I ask you..so..somthing?" She stammered uncertain.

"Yes."

"Why did..you..k..kiss.m..me?" She squeezed her eyes shut with embarassment.

"Because I wanted to..and I felt like pissing Azumi off."

"Oh."

"But mostly because I wanted to..and I always get what I want." She gasped slightly and as soon as she did, Gaara's lips were on her own. He pulled her up into a better position his tongue slid across her lips, without meaning to she moaned, her arms instinctivly wrapping around his neck.

They both seemed to be inexperienced. Gaara was rough and Hinata was gentle a bit of a clash but it seemd to work for the two.

_'What am I doing..I should stop this..'_ Hinata thought through a haze, her mind was currently on Gaara's tongue, and is hand rubbing circles on her back and brushing against her sides. '_But..I don't want too...'_

Gaara broke away from the kiss and Hinata made a small noise of disapoinment in the back of her throat then immediatly blushed staring at his neck. They were in an extremely awkward position. Gaara had pulled her so she was straddling his waist, her legs folded. Her hands were still around his neck playing with tendrils of soft red hair and his hands were still..quite possesively around her waist.

"I did that because I wanted to as well." He stated matter of factly staring at her with such intensity she couldnt look away.

"Uhm.."She replied smartly.

Gaara chuckled, a genuine smile appeared for a breif moment before it disapeared.

'_He smiled!'_

"I..I like..your smile.." She murmered after a moment of awkward silence his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?"

"It just..you..do..don't..smile..m..much and..it..it's a ni..nice smile..."She stammered. He watched her silently, staring at his neck as if she were trying to burn a whole there.

His finger traced her bottom lip and he suddenly leaned forward pressing his lips onto her own with such force Hinata nearly fell from his lap. She blushed parting her lips slightly, his tongue was everywhere inside her lightly tapping her tongue..she moved it slightly against his own. Gaara sighed into the kiss his hands slightly tickling her sides. They parted again and Hinata leaned fully against his chest.

"Hinata?" He asked leaning against the corner of the couch, he layed them out, Hinata still cradled against his chest, both arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"Are you scared of me?"

"Nope." She replied cuddling into his warmth. Gaara was..so warm. She hadn't expected him to be this warm..cold..maybe stiff but not warm and..soft. Not to say he was soft..she could feel his muscles underneath her but..she sighed happily her hands fisted into his shirt tightly as she slipped into sleep again slowly becoming aware of Gaara's heartbeat.

His finger traced lazy shapes on her waist, her shirt had risen slightly and with each movement her eyes grew heavier and heavier.

'_Well..thats an interesting way to keep my mind off of Azu..I hope she is okay..and Kiba..I hope he found her...'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'_Calm down...It isn't Kiba's fault..Azumi..'_ Mizu tried calming her friend but was helpless as Azumi continued punching the tree, blood splattered on her clothes, her skin covering her knuckles had long since been worn away and bone was on it's way to shattering.

"But...cant...be here..not now..not ever..it was him..you saw him too..he's back.."

'_We don't know that for sure! It could have been a man that looked like Michi..'_

Azumi replied by punching harder, biting harshly into her bottom lip untill it too bled freely.

"Everything was perfect..now this..I hate running...Mizu.." She whined the demon's name sinking to the grass in exhaustion, sweat rolled down her neck, her chest her arms and back, the cuts from bursting through the window stung as the salty perspiration made it's way into each one. Azumi hurt all over and was trembling despite the warmth of the sandy ground beneath her.

_'Azumi?'_

The woman didn't reply, her legs folded beneth her she stared at the tree in front of her, blood mostly dried now, left streaks of black crimson contrasting sharply against pale brown. She head somthing briefly behind her but couldn't turn around, little by little she shut herself down, ignoring Mizu'a screams.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kankuro yawned "Jeeze that damn dog-man can run!" He panted leaning against the door of their home. The huge house was dark and eerie under the haf-moon's light. Temari couldn't shake the strange feeling in her gut.

"We should keep looking." She said softly then paused staring at the huge mass of white fur that came around the corner.

"Akamaru?" The dog's head lifted and he whined standing on his four legs his tail wagging happily.

"Kiba's dog?" Kankuro asked kneeling down and holding his hand out. The dog eyed him warily before trotting over to Temari and promptly sitting behind her. Kankuro scowled.

"A jackass..just like his master." He commented then stood quickly at the huge dog's threatening growls.

Laughing, Temari patted his neck. "Kiba must have left him, I'll bring him out somthing to it. Last time I saw him he was hardly bigger thent he lenght of my wrist and elbow..now look at him!" She pushed the door opened and Kankuro followed close behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Confusion, anger and fear welled up inside him as he came upon yet another false trail. Azumi knew him too well, she had spread more then a dozen trails through the town then doubled over them and circled..it was really waring on his nerves.

'_Why the hell was she so upset that I came to visit?'_ He asked himself for the hundreth time. Kiba took off over the rooftops searching for her scent in the wind that had picked up since night had fallen, the sun-warmed sand was loosing it's heat and the temperature dropped considerably making him wish he still had his fur-lined coat. He settled with pulling his black jacket closer to his body.

The wind changed direction and he paused, nose raised and inhaling deeply.

"Fuck!" Kiba cursed loudly and took off towards the edge of the town, he smelled blood, Azumi's blood.

**Innocent: Cliffhanger. Love me. Yay! Kiba has finally showed up! Woot Kiba! I like his character...I don't know why..it's just he's interesting to work with... Fun fun! Love it hate it? I think this is my bes tchapter yet...the moods change so dramatically...Azumi is reminding me of an emo-kid now..heehee..-scratches back of head- Hmm maybe personal matters really do effect a person's writing...I mean with my brother trying to be emo then it not working out and Azumi all depressed...hmmm heehee I had a bunch of hot chocolate and I feel funny! Random **


	9. Chapter 9

**Innocent: Hello everyone!! -cheeky grin- I'm BAAAAACK! I've been grounded..degraded..thrown in solitary confinement..you name it theses past several weeks have been stress-hell! But I love you all so very very much I pull myself out of my horrible state of mind and write up the ninth chapter! Voila! _Love me!_**

**Also it seems I keepi calling Gaara a _kamikaze_ instead of _Kazekage_. Someone throw me off my highhorse and screech kagekaze untill I have it fixed in my stubborn brain.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! NOTHING I SAY! -blocks closest, clutching giant fuzzy mallot of doom-**

**Gaara: -Tied and gagged in closet- MPH!!**

**Innocent: I really can't believe I did that I am completely against these strange disclaimer..oh well...-huggles Gaara-**

**Chapter Nine:Falling**

Temari slapped her hand over Kankuro's mouth, placing a finger to her lips before taking her hand away.

The siblings were pressed against the hallway wall just at the living room's entrance were Hinata and Gaara were sleeping soundly.

"Should he be sleeping? He never sleeps..even without Shukaku." Kankuro's eyes were wide as he stared at his older sister in confusion. Confusion seemed to be an emotion his mind was revolving around lately.

"Amazingly I have no idea..I think..this is a good thing." Temari whispered back gabbing his arm and dragging him towards the kitchen, closing the door softly behind them. Sighing she leaned against the counter, worry marring her face like a scar.

"Gaara has just developed a loving relationship with us, a normal love not..romantic love. This could bite us in the ass later if Hinata doesn't understand what she is getting into." She sighed fiddling with her fingers much like Hinata.

"It's part of growing up Temari-chan." He patted his sister's shoulder in a rare showing of affection. "If it works out it works out if it don't..."

Temari's eyes darkened "Then the rejection will scar him for life..and we are screwed. He's..he's.." She growled in frustration and Kankuro awkwardly pulled his sister into a hug.

"Aww poor Mari-chan..worried her baby bro is growing up, ne?" She pushed him away shoving him playfully.

"Oh bite me you perv, I'm just worried he go into one of his dark moods..forever.." Her stomache growled loudly and she giggled sheepishly.

"Fooooooood!" She moaned going through the kitchen cupboards.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gaara sneezed loudly in his sleep waking up for a groggy moment and looking around.

'_Whoever is talking about me needs to save it for the morning.' _ He thought snuggling into Hinata's warmth and falling back asleep.

((A/N: I couldn't resist! -))

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'_Azumi!! Stop it right now!! STOP IT YOU IDIOT!' _Mizu screeched angrily in her head, Azumi's hands stopped, the Kunai knife slid from her bloody fingers and fell to the ground, her head moved and she stared at it, frowning slightly.

"I'm not an..what..." she mumbled as if through a fog. Her hand reached through the Kunai knife again staring at the cold metal laced with crimson.

'_STOP!'_

_"_Stopped..I want it stopped.." She mumbled in reply, she was agreeing to somthing far from Miz's panic.

_Flashback:Night before the Healing flush process_

_Azumi was submerged completely in water, the creek being to shallow she had manipulated it into a high column and she was floating happily, eyes shut as her body healed from mental and physical stress and pain. Her body hummed with exitment and wildness that only happened on nights of the full moon. Nearly primal, sending her into so many emotions and the false sense of immortality._

_The full moon cast eerie blue shadows reflecting of the column of water and bouncing of the trees in a slow lazy dance. Rustling in the trees made her eyes slowly open and the water fall around her. Azumi caught herself and landed amist the falling water. It felt wonderfull on her skin and when it stopped, her bright anamilistic eyes opened wide and aquamarine._

_The noise came again and a dark shadow darted with impressive speed into a taller tree. Frowning Azumi stood shivering as the cold air hit her wet body. The movement roused playfulness in her_

_'Lookie...someone is here to play!'_

_'Carefull..' Mizu murmered in her mind. Azumi merely nodded and walked to the shore staring hard up into the tree's branches. She could just make out a man's dark shadow crouched in the darkness._

_"Who are you?" She growled threateningly as a wicked looking spear of ice formed in her right hand. She held it out defensively in front of her. A cold feeling brought on by more then the cold night sent more shivers down her spin along with thesudden feeling of dread._

_A soft chuckle rang through the air and the man leaped away, the moonlight hit his figure and suddenly Azumi screamed, the loudness and force of it backed her away untill she was up to her knees in the creek's water. The man paused on another branch before slipping away towards the town._

_For a long moment fear clenched her heart then slowly, anger..brought on by panic. Ignoring Mizu's protests she took off after the intruder._

_"I need to know Mizu..if it's him I...have to go.." She whispered softly shutting out the demon's angry shouts with a mentel barrier. She leaped from roof to roof then spotted him, far ahead of her._

_"Transport" She muttered eyes locking on a roof several houses down from her prey. In a whirl of water she disapeared only to reappear in front of the fleeing man on the opposite side of a roof. He stopped, cloak falling over his face so she couldn't make anything out._

_"Who are you?" She demanded angrily, her molecules hummed oddly and her heart picked up speed. The chuckling started again, first faint then into full out laughter. She sent a barrage of ice shards at him and he easily dodged, throwing several Kunai at her deftly._

_Growling Azumi avoided the danger by enclosing herself into a bubble, the sharp objects bounced off clattering to the ground. _

_Silence. The hood was pushed from his face and an all too familiar one smirked back at her. Azumi backed away, the bubble shattering around her in harsh sprinkling of cold water that seeped back into her skin. He looked so much like his father she..had almost mistaken Michi for Michiaki. _

_No, Michiaki was dead. Leaving only his horrible son behind. Michi stood impossibly tall hardly five feet from her, the black cloak covering his obviously large well-built body. He had changed from the scrawny fifteen year old boy she had once known as her best friend..then tormentor._

_"No..." She whimpered backing away "Go away! You cant ruin it this time! I WONT LET YOU!!" She screamed._

_"Zuzu...my dear dear Zumi-chan!" He took a step forward but she backed away more untill her heels hit the end of the roof, Azumi stared at the ground below and gulped, freezing to the spot. "The only way you'll ever be free of me is if I'm dead...or if you're dead. As long as we are both alive..you will never be free of me..I own you..I helped create you..." His brown eyes bore into her steadly darkening blue ones. A self-satisfied smile grew as she trembled like a leaf in hurricane-speed winds._

_"This is a nightmare.." She whimpered covering her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. "GO away...you can't hurt me anymore...you can't, can't, can't!" She hissed not believing a word she said as she felt him draw closer. As he came within a foot of him spikes of ice shot forward and Michi cried out stumbling backwards as one of her deadly spears peirced his arm, blood splattering from the wound, he stared into Azumi's panic-stricken eyes._

_"I'll be back. Zuzu-chan.." He pulled the spike from his arm and it melted in his hands the water rushing away from him and disapearing back into her body. "We'll have much more fun later." He winked and with a flury of hand motions he was gone in a poof of smoke. Azumi fell forward onto the roof curling into a ball._

_end of flashback_

Mizu's screaming was getting louder, angrier. Azumi paid them no heed as she dug the metal into her wrist again hardly feeling the pain.

'_The only way you'll ever be free of me is if I'm dead...or if you're dead. As long as we are both alive..you will never be free of me..I own you..I helped create you...' _The words echoed in her head over and over. '_As long as we are both alive..alive..alive...'_

"Azumi! What the fucking hell!" Someone growled in her ear, the rough voice was shaking with anger..or was it fear..Azumi couldn't tell. Arms surronded her and took the knife away flinging it far into the bushes. She only recognized sounds and feelings, the sound of somthing ripping, the feeling of thick cloth being pressed to her throbbing wrist.

"Kiba?" She whispered her voice sounded tiny and small.

"Who the hell else? What the fuck is your problem? What has gotten into you!" He shouted angrily at her tieing the cloth tightly, around her wrist then forcing her body to move around, facing him. Her friend's face was flushed with anger, twisted into an confused scowl. She watched him through a haze as he gently pushed her back against the tree so she had somthing to lean on.

"Damn, If I knew me visiting would upset you I wouldn't of come!" Kiba looked s hurt, confused..so many negative emotions that Azumi despaired.

"Not you." She muttered in confusion staring up at him..what was he talking about?

"Then why are you..with the knife..?" He snapped and she bit her bottom lip against tears.

"I wanted to stop it." She said sheepishly trying to take her wrist back but he held it clasped tightly in his large hands. She stared at them. Familiar, warm, hands that had wrestled with in a time that seemed hundreds of years ago. The same hands..she had never noticed how much she liked his hands. Azumi frowned slightly not sure if she should laugh or cry at the sudden urge to rub them against her face.

"Stop what? Azumi..what's going on damn it!" She looked up at him wondering why he was yelling, she felt the familiar sting of tears and Kiba stared at her suddenly looking frightened.

"Ack..don't cry...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell I just..freaked..okay? Please Azu whats going on?" He loosened his grip on her and reached up with his right hand to wipe a tear away, she hadn't noticed the tears had actually started falling.

"I..can't tell you.." She whispered softly looking away from his dark brown eyes. He pulled her face back towards him and she concentrated on his nose instead of his eyes.

"Why not? You always were able to tell me everything..right? It should be no different now." Azumi's vision swam and she felt dizzy from bloodloss.

"You won't..you won't like me anymore if I tell you..." She mumbled wanting to bury her face in her hands and hide..run away..do somthing then sit there like a pathetic, crying child. Not in front of Kiba.

"Hey..don't be like that Azu..I'll always like you, you know that!" Kiba exclaimed helplessly. He had no idea what to do with Azumi..she ..she was never like this. In fact he couldn't ever remeber her crying unless it was because she was laughing too hard.

"No!" She shook her head furiously, pushing him away. Kiba nearly fell backwards but he straightened himself. Azumi hissed in pain cradling her hands to her chest and biting her bottom lip so hard he was sure she'd draw blood soon. It already looked busted up enough.

"Azumi." No responce. Kiba pounced, wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her into his lap forcibly despite her half-hearted attempts at escaping. He cradled her against his chest and rocked back and forth. "Azumi Mizunino! Stop this now!" He growled into her ear. "You are obviously..stressed..but that is no reason to try..to.." He took a deep breath the scene of Azumi jabbing the knife into her wrist flashing sickeningly in his head "Killing yourself is not the answer. Too many people love you, Hinata, your parents, Shino...and me."

"Exactly. I love you all too..and thats why..I cant' do it..He'll hurt you all..he will..he's done it before...and I cant let that happen..not to you..not to Hinata..no one.."She suprised him with the cold harshness in her voice and she started struggling. KIba firmly held her arms to her sides but her legs flailed wildly kicking his own in attempt to escape.

"If..if.I don't die..he has to..I'll kill him, the damn bastard! Let me go!" She screeched, with suprising flexibility she leaned to the right .

and bit down on his arm, Kiba grunted as her teeth dug into his flesh but didn't relenquish his hold on her

"Damn it WHO?"

"I cant..Lemme' go!" She spat, his blood was visible on her lips and she grimaced at the metallic taste. Kiba frowned shaking her a bit.

"Snap out of it Azumi!" He cried desperatly tightening his hold on her if that were even possible. Her screaming and kicking slowed and then stopped all together. A moment of silence and then Azumi sobbed loudly hugging his arms tightly.

"I'm sorry! Really I am" He let her turn in his grasp and she flung her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest. "Please don't be angry! I really am glad you are here...but..you being here is bad..bad for you!"

"What are you talking about, Azumi who were you talking about?"

"I can't...I can't tell!" She sobbed harder, her shoulders shaking harshly against him. Kiba rubbed circled on her back trying to calm her down. Somthing in Azumi died right then and there..or mabe it was already dead. Kiba felt like he'd witnessed the whole thing and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hold still."

Azumi flinched trying to tug her wrist away but Kiba held it steady scrubbing as gently as possible to rid her wrist of the dry blood. The room was cheap and stank but it was the closest Inn to the small forest Azumi had been hiding in and it had warm water, which was all he was concerned with. Currently she was perched on the bed hissing everytime the rough cloth brushed against the hole in her wrist.

"You're lucky..you missed the main artery." Kiba said and she didn't miss the anger in his voice. "For once, you didn't use those medical skills of yous..you must have been really shaken up. I wish you'd tell me."

She shrugged using her other hand to pat his head affectionatly. "I can deal with it alone, I think..Aww don't worry!" She smiled brightly.

Kiba looked up shaking his head. Azumi really amazed him sometimes..she jumped back into her usual self quickly..as if nothing ever happened. But the smiles or laughs never did touch those eyes of hers. Her eyes..still a horrible black.

"I will worry. I can't help that, your my friend Azumi and..you really scared me."

Azumi hung her head. "I am really sorry...I don't know what I was thinking..it's just..I've been running away for so long and Konoha..was so much defrient..and nothing happened for seven whole years..that's the longest I've had so much peace and..it's starting again.." She shook her head realizing she was ranting and he had no idea what she was talking about.

Kiba was wrapping white bandages around her wrists and admired his handi-work. Her nuckles and wrist were clean and freshly wrapped.

"Here, change your clothes." He took his black shirt off and tossed it to her jerking his head towards the bathroom. She nodded happily and bounced off the bed and disapeared behind the bathroom do.

Sighing Kiba kicked of his shoes and began making up the second bed, pulling the covers down. He jumped in suprise when warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Azumi's scent filled his nose, her unique scent of rain and spice.

"Slee with me?" She asked in a quiet voice and he turned his head watching her face turn a bright red.

"Azumi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're redder then Hinata got when Naruto landed ontop of her." He touched her cheek and smiled gently his brown eyes filled with amusment. Azumi blushed brighter and pouted up at him playfully. He took the moment to appreciate her figure. Lith and small, his shirt was hug on her, swallowing her up. One sleeve hungat an angle of her shoulders barring creamy smooth skin. The shirt ended teasingly mid-thigh and Kiba gulped.

"Please? Pretty please puppy-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that." He grumbled and she tweaked his nose

"Aww come on it's adorable!" She snickered grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the bed. She pounced on it and took the far side of the bed, patting the matress next to her. He hesitated before turning the lamp off.

The room fell into complete darkness and he slipped under the blankets next to Azumi. For a moment no one moved and finally

Azumi grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she used it to cushion her head spooning against him.

"Trying to go to sleep." She muttered shyly back

'_Besides..I may not see you ever again after tommorow'_ She sighed in satisfaction as he turned towards her wrapping his other arm around her waist and sniffed her hair. She giggled lightly and squirmed.

"That tickles." She turned in his arms facing his chest and looking up to where she guessed his eyes were at. She could feel his warm breath on her face and it sent shivers runing down her spine. She guessed right because the space she was loooking at suddenly flashed red.

"Kiba?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Why did you come?"

"I missed you guys." He said with a shrug not liking where the conversation was heading.

"I missed you alot too." She sighed then attempted humor "You'll be pleased to know that no one wrestles with me at all here and I miss it!"

Kiba laughed softly "Yeah..but no one could handle you like I can." He realized the way his statement sounded and blushed slightly, thankfull that in the dark Azumi couldn't see it one bit. She flicked his nose playfully laughing.

"Really? If I remeber correctly it was me who had you pinned down too many times to count." Her voice was laced with sleep and he shook his head.

"Go to sleep Azu-kun, you'll need it."

"Oh yeah! Right I forgot about _that._ I've got a bit of a mission tommorow." She explained matter of factly and yawned. She wiggled her way a bit higher and placed a soft kiss on his lips before sliding back down before he could react.

"WellgoodnightKiba-kun" she squeaked in one breath and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Kiba waited untill her breath evened out before hugging her tightly against him. Tommorow, he was certain he'd get to the bottom of this..and the kiss. He pressed them together his canines grazed them lightly from behind. The warm fuzzy feeling was still there. She was a watr nin but her touch burned like fire through him. Closing his eyes,Kiba smiled. After this, he wasn't letting her go..ever again.

**Innocent: Hi all! Wadd'ya think? Very dramatic..very..erm..emo..heehee! I love my Kiba-Azu pairing..they go good together no? I just wonder who he really ends up with in the anime...?? OH MY GOSH!!! I was once again searching the web..I do that..came across a very interesting chatboard so I peeked in at first it was about being anti-meat then to anti-drugs..all theses political topics teens were arguing over and suddenly..and very..random-filled somebody brought up anime..which resulted in a japaneses-anime-bashing party and another person posted this song..**

Sasuke the red eyed ninja, had a very emo face.

And if you ever saw him, he would call you 'dobe' and walk away.

All of the other ninja, use to bow and shout his name

They never let poor Sasuke, go to Orochimaru's place

Then one foggy mist like day

That snake man came to say

Sasuke with your sexy ways, won't you be my boy tonight?

Then how the other ninja hated him

as sasuke taunted them with glee

yippie

sasuke the red-eyed ninja he's gonna kill Itachi!

**-dies dramatically- I was in tears I was laughing so hard! Oi! Maybe I just have a screwed up sense of humor..I've been told that. Has anyone else been in a situation where someone is describing another person's death..like a bad death..(My experience was from a movie...not real life ) In my case my friend went to see Saw two and she described the first person's death..it gave me this mental image...that was just so funny and I busted into laughter. From this day she think's I'm a bit of a pyscho...0o Eheeheehe Anyways sorry I didn't update in a while..my computer died on me..the screen wouldnt work..pissed me off sooooo bad so I hit it..which made it worse. I got myself grounded which explains the solitary confinement thing..I am stuck in my room with no entertainment..no music..A girl can die without her rock, man. To top that off I am coming so close to screeching profanity at my HCP teacher and Monday bright and early I am being sent to Honors Chorus Camp-hell. Which is an entre day of singing old worship songs and one in Latin. So here you have it, my complete.._explaination_ of why I have not updated. Hope you liked it I spent much of my grounding working on it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Innocent: Lalalalala! 'Ello..duckies! Heehee So..herm..last chapter short eh KagomeMarie? Okay so my chapters ARE short..atleast lately anyways. My brain is fried I think. Oi. Omigosh this is CHAPTER TEN! -fangirl squeal- Okay the ultra coolness of chapter ten is..well..I don't know it just feels special. Maybe because I finally got of my lazy ass to post somthing on this site? Also because now te story is going to get more..mature. At least no Lemon will be in this story..fluffy-lime prehaps...Anyways I want to thank my reviewers all the way from chapter one! Thanks to the registered members:**

**KagomeMarie, Oxygen Pirate, mysterygal02, MidnightMoon93, brokenAngel89, kibagaaralover18, LadyRaven16, MissShannell,xmayxgurlx, Spochemu, DJ Katsu, ShinyShuriken, acho0bl3ssU, briea22, jr forever, crazy19101, meeresstern1983, PandylBas, Girl-who-sings-the-blues, Hitokugutsu, imortal173**

**And of course all my non-regestered reviewers, Thanks! I am still trying to beat Kazekage in my head..kamikaze is BAD. Hopefully I'll get that right. Untill then..bear with me and throw me some flames! I do love flames Okay I don't...but all the good praise is getting to my head..someone knock me off my high horse? I feel soo giddy right now. Hrm...must have been those weird cookie-things I ate! Anyways! On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Currently I own a new pair of fuzzy socks..a new cellphone..but Naruto..hold on..nope...the manga/anime is not on my list!**

**Chapter Ten: Getting to familiar**

Hinata was babbling. Her small fists clenched and unclenched his shirt as she stutterd her way through her sentances.

"Me and A..Azu are r..really close..and..and..I just..without knowing where she is at..I..I just feel...strange. We are like sisters..she knows me like..t..the b back of her hand..bu..but..she.." Frustration made her pause. "She keeps things from me..I know it. Everytime I look at her..shadows..of something lurk in her eyes..."

Gaara shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch. "Do you think she'll show up for the..search we have planned?"

Hinata nodded "She will. Azu promised and she never breaks one unless..unless somthing awfull happens.Besides she planned it and put herself in charge. Azumi likes power."

"Kiba will find her." Gaara said forcfully. He didn't like seeing her so worried and nervouse..expecialy over somthing he couldn't fix.

He let her talk..liking how she was slowly warming up to him, stuttering less and less. She talked of her family back home, her friends.

"Naruto is amazing! He's under the Hokage's apprentiseship already and he's an ANBU like Shino..but I'm not supposed to know that." She eeped the last part. " He's really strong and...well you know that!"

"You..like Naruto?" Jealousy surged within him, even if Naruto was his friend too..he didn't like the thought of them together. In fact..he didn't like the thought of anyone with her but him. Frustration crept into him. Hinata was nice..brilliant..shy..adorable..sexy..he blinked.

'Taking that a little far...' He chided himself 'Hell it aint my fault she is!' another part of his mind countered.

"I like him alot!" She admitted with a smile then caught his frown..and the meaning.

"Romatically you mean..oh.." She blushed "I used too..but..I admire him..he's..he helped me become stronger."

Hinata bathed in the smile he gave her, soft and lazy..but uncertain. He really should smile more!

"You dont..you don't smile much..I just erm.." She fiddled with he fingers staring at her hand with such intensity Gaara thought prehaps she was trying to burn a hole through them. He frowned as if not getting the meaning.

'Grrr..just say it. You let Naruto slip from your grasp..and that was just a crush..I really do like Gaara...'

"I like your smile." She muttered under her breath. Gaara treid to keep from smiling again. Flirting? It was a compliment..What was it Temari had told him once about..flirting? When that sand-nin girl had that obsession..that creepy obsession with him? Flirting..

'Might as well...flirt..What a stupid name..flirt..who the hell comes up with this stuff?'

"What? I didn't hear you." Hinata blinked looking up at him.

"Huh?" She knew damn well he heard her!

"I didn't hear what you just said." Gaara explained casually.

"I said..I.said..."

'Oh great NOW I can't talk straight!'

"I..uhm.like..your smile?" It came out as a question and with wide eyes watched as Gaara's lazy smile spread over his face.

"What?"

"Ack..baka.." She muttered then blushed furiously. "You heard me...Gaara-kun."

Were the hell was this coming from? Hinata felt like fainting..this banter between them...it was comfortable? The words, though stuttered came..easy?

And Gaara? She could remeber him in Konoha..harsh, cold and quiet. Since Shukaku had been taken from him and he had been in his position of power. The Kazekaze was..normal? He talked more...even joked around. It was obviouse he loved his siblings..and liked meek Hinata?

"Maybe. Say it again?"

He hadn't seen it coming. Hinata's small hand wrapping around the closest pillow then...

WHAM!!

Right in the kisser. Hinata giggled lightly and tried to jump of the couch..and away from him but Gaara grabbed her waist, flipped them over and had his prey pinned beneath him.

"I get complimented..then..attacked?" He asked in a dangerouse, low voice. Hinata gulped but didn't remove her gaze from his eyes.

'Just kiss me you damn tease!' A very inner-sakura-like voice pouted in her head and Hinata blushed at the possibility that he might indeed kiss her. Last night's..make-out session had been..amazing. Gaara's warm breath tickled her neck, fanned over her face warm and..she sqirmed slightly.

"That tickles.." She gasped lightly trying to wiggle from his grasp. Somthing glimmered in his eyes and again, Hinata gulped.. Gaara dipped his head forward and licked her throat. Hinata froze.

'He...just with his..tongue...oh my!' It continued untill he was trailing a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses from her throat, her chin then finally, her lips. Hinata sighed into the kiss and happily obliged.

Someone coughed behind them followed by a snicker that froze them both.

"Ha! I knew my bro was straight! SCORE! But seriously..get a room!"

"Kankuro shut up. Hey love birds. We got a mission. Kindly untangle yourselves and get a moving." Temari's slightly nausea voice floated to them and they stared at each other. Hinata looked about ready to die of embarrasment. Not only because of Temari's and Kankuro's horrible timing but..Gaara looked about ready to revert into his old sadistic self and go kill-happy on his siblings.

"I got some clothes laid out for you in my room Hina..NOW! Move, move!" Temair growled then stomped off dragging kankuro by the ear and muttering under her breath.

"Oh my eyes..most horrible thing to wake up to..my baby brother making out with a Konoha ninja..I need coffee..."

Kankuro chuckled "This from the chick that dates that lazy Shikamaru." As soon as the words left his mouth a coffee cup shattered mere inches from his head.

"Shit!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Azumi..hey Azu..wake up sunshine." Kiba teased lightly, almost growling in the sleeping woman's ear. A light moan was the response and her grip on his arm tightened.

"Hey babe...thats my arm and it is falling asleep..come on now..let go.." He tried to ease his arm away but to no avail. She had a death-grip on her new 'pillow' and was not letting go.

The night had been awfull, Azumi had screamed, fought and cried in her sleep waking up nearly every hour from another nightmare. His chest was lined with small scratches from her nails, his arm even sported a nasty bite. He had calmed her down by cooing sweet nothings in her ear until she was calm enough to fall back asleep. If anything his ego was inflated twice it's regular size becuase, much to his joy, she had fallen back into slumber cuddling into his warmth and whispering his name.

Azumi had always been hard to rise..she was an awful morning person. Good mornings for her was when she was in zombie-mode. Bad mornings were her waking up in a horrible mood. Either way he needed her awake.

"Come on..ZoomZoom wake up lil'one."

"Call me that 'ain and I'll...cut of 'er...balls..." She muttered words slurred and she finally lossened her grip, brilliant blue eyes opening. Not black.not gray..blue. Kiba beamed.

"I didn't know you were so rough Azu-kun. I like it. " He said nipping her ear lightly. That got her attention. Squirming away from him she blushed at his..unusual words. Yeah, they teased each other all the time but.never anything hinting at sex .Hmmm. Kicking covers off in a very comical way she sat cross-legged infront of him in nothing but a shirt and her lacy underwear. More blushing and a light curse and she burrowed, head first back under the covers.

She couldn't deal with this..not know! What the hell was he doing to her..and now?

"ACK!" She yelped as Kiba lifted the covers and smirked.

"Up and at'em. Mission today remeber?

"Oh." She replied intelligently, but didn't budge.

"Hey, I'll be glad to come after ya."

"What the hell?" She gasped blushing, God forbid, much like Hinata_.'What is..Kiba doing? I kissed him last night..oh..right..SHIT!'_

"I can stay her all I like. You can't budge me."

"Want to bet?" He asked casually, his canine eyes flashing with mischief. Oh yes...would she ever. She knew she liked..erm..loved Kiba, and this was getting dangerouse fast but..the smirk that made its way over her own features couldn't be stopped. She never backed down from anything...and Kiba was using that to his advantage.

"Sure. Stakes?"

"If I can get you off the bed..with no jutsu..just physical strength..You get to give me another kiss."

"And if I win?" She taunted flexing fingers over the matress, eyes screaming '_come and get me_'. His eyebrow rose.

"You choose your winning."

"Hrm..I get to do what I please to you." She threw in a dramatic, low and dangerouse under-tone to her playfull voice. What a way to start a morning, plus she seemed to be in a terrific mood. Kiba imediatly pounced.

"Noo!" She yelped not expecting him to start so abruptly. She grabbed a handfull of bed-sheet in her fists and bit down on his arm as it braced itself next to her head.

"Ouch." He breathed in her ear. Squeezing her eyes shut Azumi waited for him to try and pick her up..anything..but nothing.

Clear blue-green eyes opened and she blinked. She was slightly curled in a ball on her side, hands fisted in the cloth and..she didn't see him.

"Kiba?" She asked lightly looking around. The covers had been drawn over her and she could hardly see past the thick red cloth.

"Yes?" His breath tickled the back of her neck and Azumi gulped.

"This is against the rules.." She gasped as he nibbled on her ear.

"I said no jutsu. Anything physical is allowed..." His voice was low, almost a growl and her eyes shut involuntarily.

_'Mmmmm..'_ was the only thought in her head as he continued his heavenly..minstrations on her senses.'_Not heavenly..oh..awfull...horrible..and..oh who am I kidding...Mizu help..you there?'_

_'You are on your own here kiddo.'_ Came the amused reply and slowly, Mizu's presence disapeared. _'Oh shit..'_

He bit her lobe softly, his tongue flickering out for a brief moment. His hands started to rub her hips and lower stomach slowly..methodically tickling her senses with the expertice only he could pocess over her body. Her weakness..her body had always been..sensual..from ticklish to..well Kiba was slowly turning ticklish to..turned-on. Azumi was lost, all her attention focused on his mouth and hands. A low, moan escaped her lips but really, she didn't care. Wih Kiba behind her doing this...she had more things to worry over. Like jumping him? She shivered.

Hands glided to her thighs, then up her shirt resting back on her hips. Azumi turned over slightly as he sought moure skin, right at the pulse. Another moan and she turned completely around.

"Damn it." She muttered "Stop it.." More of a whimper then a demand and Kiba smirked lightly. He was determined to bring her back to Konoha with him. He was the alpha-male and she..she was his. He moved back to her ear.

"You really want me to stop?" He growled, tickling her ear with breath and sound.

"Mm.." her answer. Slender arms came up to explore his chest, running over scratches she paused, consentrating on them.

"Whats..this?" She asked between light gasps.

"Your scratches." he said between nibbling the spot right above her collarbone. Right there..the mating mark. His would be there soon, he was sure of it.

"Me? Sorry?" He could feel the rush of chakra and paused his minstrations as soft blue light glowed between them. Azumi's attention was on his chest, healing the cuts..then the bite-marks. He watched her concentrated face, marred with an angry scowl.

"Azu.." He removed a hand from her waist and tilted her chin up.

"It's okay..You didn't mean to."

"So? I shouldnt-"

"Shut up, baka" He whispered promptly kissing her. Azumi's eyes closed imediatly, arms wrapped around his neck, fingers curling and tangling with his dark brown hair.

All the while she didn't notice suddenly being lifted into his arms...nor carried of the bed, untill her feet hit the floor and he pulled his lips away. Azumi scowled up at him.

"Hey.." Then realization. "Oh you cheater!" She scowled smacking his bare chest. "I shouldn't of healed your fucking boo-boos!"

Kiba laughed. "Hey..anything goes." He smirked grabbing her wrist and pushing her back a bit. Azumi blushed as his eyes roamed her body then rested on her face.

"You look sexy in my shirt.." He growled, leaning forward to rest his forhead on her own. "I want my prize." He pouted.

Azumi laughed, an idea forming in her head. "Alright Kiba-kun." Standing on tip-toes she kissed his nose and sauntered into the bathroom before he could protest. The door promptly closed in his face and her laughter was heard from the other side of the door.

"You never said where! I'll be out once I'm done in a nice..hot..steamy shower. You might want to take a cold one buddy."

Kiba looked down.

"Bitch." he muttered.

"I wonder whose?" Azumi answered and Kiba laughed, she wasn't supposed to hear that...

"Touche"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're clothes are huge on me Temari-chan." Hinata complained lightly with a giggle as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I know..Jeeze you are tiny!" She shook her head at the girls attire.

Hinata was decked in her black tanktop, two sizes to big with a strap hanging off one shoulder and...the extra cloth hung low over her chest. A pair of blank pants held up loosly about her hips by a heavy blue belt. Temari scowled and rummaged through her closet then pulled out her old lavender dress.

"Oh..try this on!" She said tossing it and Hinata stripped and slipped it over her head. It fit perfectly.

"Here is the sash. Man I forgot all about this thing!" She laughed tossing a red strip of cloth. Hinata caught it and tied it into a neat bow, sliding the ribbon to the back kimono style. Instead of wearing the fish-net shirt under it her pale, creamy shouders were exposed.

"It might look like a bad idea to fight in but it actually makes things easier to do..more flexible. Wear these under that." She tossed a pair of skin-tight black shorts at her and Hinata put them on too.

Temari grinned "Perfect..now where is mine?" She rumaged through her closet then pulled out a black kimono. "Aha!" She pulled out her simple black kimono and red sash, in record time had them thrown over her head.

"Come on..the guys are waiting and I want to find out if Kiba every found Azumi."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Azumi paced back and forth..back and forth. Kiba sighed, leaning against the hospitol door.

"Jeeze..don't wear a hole in the floor, babe."

"Stop calling me that!" Azumi snapped "WHERE are they! They are LATE!" Azumi glared at him, green eyes peircing cold. Kiba smirked. That would not affect him anymore..he knew her weakness. As if reading his thoats Azumi blushed brightly and faced the road.

"Jackass.."

"Bitch."

Glass shards were hurled at him, missing him by inches. The teacher took the hint and closed his trap. Finally, Azumi stopped ehr pacing when four figures rounded the corner.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Azumi yelled as they came closer.

"Azumi!" Hinata sighed with relief hurling herself into her best friend's arms. "Are you okay? What happened? Tell me everything you scared me so much!"

"Birdie..I'm sorry..I just freaked..stress is all." Azumi mumbled, shooting Kiba a Dont-say-anything look he understood well. Gaara caught it and raised an eyebrow, Hinata seemed to as well and her face fell.

"I finally figured out what happened." Kankuro declared happily. Azumi just stared.

"Alright..lets get going..everyone else is inside and are ready to get going!"

"What exactly are we doing anyways."

Everyone looked at Kankuro who was scratching his head.

"Why is he here again?" Azumi dead-panned.

**Innocent: I really do hate that word..flirt..I mean seriously it sounds like child's play and stuff. Couldn't they have come up with somthing more..mature and romantic sounding? Jeeze..flirt..pfft. Lookie..I changed the..dividers things.. heehee bubbles..I do like bubbles, the XO was getting old. Wondering aloud here but looking over this story made me realize..I didn't indent any of my paraghraphs..and looking at some of my favorite stories made me realize again..no one else seems to either. Debate: To indent or NOT to indent? I mean how many people got yelled at by their teachers to indent, indent, indent? I hated my literature class because of that..grr..Anyways, there we go, chapter ten I hope everyone enjoyed it! Exspecially my use of the word boo boos..I'm still in the awfull habit of saying 'I got a boo-boo!" instead of wound..or scratch or cut..heh...Au revior!**


	11. Authors Note

Innocent: Oh Jeeze...it's been..forever. Well yes, nearly a year with no internet. I'm back though! YESH! ANd Chapter 11 is nearly done, give it a week and it'll be up and already chapter 12 has some ideas! I am soooo sorry! But I'm back. -dances around- Back back and LEGAL! I'm 18..LEGAL PEOPLE...LEGAL!


End file.
